To The Stars and Back Again
by RachelGoesRawr
Summary: Very slight AU. After a few months of being back home, Thor has an arranged marriage to fufill. Problems stir, Loki begins to plot revenge, and they have to find ways to stay true to each other. Thor/OC, slight Thor/Jane.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: After watching Thor on Saturday, I've had an idea of a story to do and I was going to wait until FF had set up a page for the movie, since there were very few Thor romances in the comic section. But they had already set one up sooo...here we are! This will be a post-movie story, but will not involve the avengers (please, don't kill me). I hope you enjoy reading this :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any other characters from the comics/film. I do own this plotline and all original characters such as Adamma, her family, and her friends. Enjoy!

-

It had been months since Thor had returned home from Earth, his attitude changing since he had learned humility and lost his brother. No matter what Loki had done or who his actual father was, Thor would always count him and mourn for him as a brother. Thor's father was no better; with his health steadily failing and making Thor realize that someday he would be alone. There were days where Thor would think of returning to Earth to visit Jane, but he couldn't. Asgard needed him to be there in case Oiden was to die, though he silently wished that this would never happen.

On one fateful day, Oiden called Thor into the throne room urgently. The older god seemed to glow with pride when his son walked into the room, his shoulders back and chin up with silent strength. Like father, like son. Oiden straightened slightly, realizing that his son may not take his father's news as maturely as he hoped he would.

"Thor, you know that since I am ill, that there will sooner or later be the day you have to take my place as king. I am old, and my strength and health is diminishing," Oiden told, watching as his son face became hard at the mention of his death. "You have already done wonderful things for the kingdom, such as helping with the repairs of the rainbow bridge and the Bifrost. There is no doubt in my mind that you will be a wonderful ruler."

"Is this why you have called me here?" Thor asked, his heart swelling with pride at his father's words. But that couldn't be the only reason he called Thor in to speak with him.

"No, it is not. Before you do ascend to the throne and take my place, I would like for you to start a family of your own." Oiden winced as his son's face contorted into something unreadable, but continued to make sure he wouldn't protest or leave. "If there is one thing I want to see before I depart from my life, it is to see you get married to a lovely goddess who will help you continue the family line."

Thor was at a loss for words at the moment. The last request from his father seemed so preposterous, yet so understandable. But for Thor to marry another goddess seemed so outrageous, especially when part of him still longed for Jane. But what could Thor do against it? It would be stupid of him to throw a fit, particularly because he not only frowns upon him, but it would put too much stress on his father.

"There is not much I can do but obey you, father, even though this is not the way I would like to start a family." Thor swallowed hard, a small thump forming in his throat, but his strong voice did not waver at it. "I know that you mean well by it, and there is nothing more honorable that I can do then marrying a maiden of your choice in order to continue our family line. I accept your request."

Oiden's eye widened slightly at his son, surprised that he did not have to yell or argue with him. His son really had matured over the time he had spent on Earth, and there was no doubt in his mind that Thor would be a great king and leader of Asgard.

"Then it is settled. Thor, in two months hence, you shall marry a goddess of my choosing."

"Very well, father."

-

In the realm of Sakinah, planet of Hesiod, there lived a family that ruled over the peaceful kingdom. The king, Nestor, and his wife, Marina, had watched over the land for quite sometime. They had a bundle of children together during the time of their rule. The eldest and next in line for the throne, Kale, had grown up as a kind, strong male with an intellectual mind and a handsome face. Canace, the second eldest, was soft and warm hearted in everything that she did. Maribella, the middle child, was known for her beauty and seductive ways. Beryl, the second youngest daughter, was known for her love of plants and sometimes for being selfish. Sachiel, the youngest son, was witty and enjoyed playing music. All of them had been married, and some had already has children-except for Adamma.

Adamma was just as kind as her eldest brother, just as warm hearted as Canace, as graceful as Maribella, just as loving as Beryl, and loved music like Sachiel. She had her mother's dark chestnut hair, and her father's ocean-like eyes. She was not as beautiful as her elder sisters, but she was very pretty and her lovely personality only accentuated her face. She was also the smallest, standing six inches shorter than Sachiel, who was now standing at five foot eight. Her body was small, but had am hourglass outline that was held up by her fit, smooth legs. But it was the fact that she had many other sisters that were more beautiful than her that kept her from marrying a decent god ages ago. It also did not help that her mother had become overly protective of her last child, not liking the thought of her "baby" leaving the safety of their home to marry someone far away. And almost nothing would change that.

"No," Marina told, her voice strong and unwavering at the site of her husband as he read from a letter in his hand. "She is too young to marry! Much less marry a god who might soon take a throne. That will be far too much pressure on her!"

"She has been old enough to be betrothed for six years, now. Kale was married within a year of being eligible, and Maribella was receiving suitors two years before." Nestor could not understand his wife and her extreme possessiveness over their last child. Yes, he loved Adamma loved his daughter unconditionally, but she was meant to be a wife and a mother.

"She is different than Kale and Maribella! She is not as strong willed as Mari or Kale. She could get hurt."

"She is no longer a child, Marina, she is a young woman. But if we continue to put this off, she will grow too old to marry anyone and she will be alone!" He saw his wife tense up as he said this, and in the distance he heard the rivers of Hesiod rumble.

"She will always have her mother, she will always have me!"

"There is going to come a day where even we have will have to part from this realm, too. She will hate us for not letting her live like her brothers and sisters! She will know that we let her grow old alone, and it will be your fault!"

"My fault? How will it be my fault when I'm just trying to protect her!"

"Protect me from what?" Both adults turned their heads towards the large, silver doorway. Adamma stood there, her eyes scanning over her parents as they stared back. Today she wore a long, silken dress that hugged her comfortably and warmed her sand-like eyes with its champagne appearance. Her dark hair was curled and pulled onto the top of her head, which highlighted the ruby necklace around her neck. Marina's eyes visibly softened at her daughter, and Nestor sighed at the sound of the river calming slowly.

"Adamma, what do you think about marriage?" Marina asked, walking over to her daughter and holding her hands. Adamma's eyebrows furrowed slightly, her lips pursing as her eyes flickered from her mother to her father.

"It is a sacred, wonderful thing that I hope to be in one day," she said, her voice careful as she tried to read her father's face. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Someone has asked for your hand in marriage," Nestor told, his voice calm as his wife seemed to try to get her daughter's attention. It hurt him to do this, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. "The father of the suitor finds you lovely, and more than qualified to be the wife of his son."

"Someone wants to marry me?" Adamma was shocked, her voice filled with the sound of hope. She had always wanted to have a family like her elder brother, but until recently she has not found it useful to be as hopeful about it. Her eyes brightened as her father gave her a slow nod, her smile lighting up her face to the point she might burst. "Who is he?"

"Thor, the son of Oiden, and the god of thunder, and the future king of Asgard. He is a wonderful warrior, and quite handsome from what I have heard," her father replied. "But if you decide that you do not want to marry anyone right now, I will send a message to Oiden and inform him that it is not what you wish."

Adamma paused, looking at her mother whose eyes seemed to fill up with hope that her daughter might reject the King of Asgard's offer. She bit her lip, her eyes looking from her mother to her father as she thought. She wanted to please her parents more than anything, but it boiled down to whether she wanted to stay single for the next six years, or fulfill her duty as a woman and settle down.

"If it pleases you, father, I will accept the betrothal only if you find him worthy and capable of making me happy," she answered as she tried to avoid her mother's saddened gaze. Nestor nodded once more, standing up from his throne and walking towards them.

"Then it is settled. Adamma, you shall marry Thor, son of Oiden, and later become queen of Asgard."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, guys. Thanks to all that reviewed, and to the one that favorited. It touched my heart! I'm so sory I spelt Odin's name wrong—I write these chapters from my phone and it auto-corrected Odin into Oiden. Anyways, I woke up early to write this, especially with an AP exam looming over me. Show me some love by reviewing and I will update ASAP.

Teenage dream-

"You are prepared, I assume?" Frigga was Thor's mother, and was currently standing in front of him as she gazed upon his charming face. Thor seemed to straighten up, his chest swelling proudly, and his chin lifting handsomely. It was this look that had most women in Asgard swooning, and would hopefully make his future wife swoon as well. "Her entire family will be there, and they are much different than us. They value music and learning, and they have never gone to war. They are very peaceful people, Thor, so do your best to not anger them."

"Of course, mother," he replied, his eyes scanning the throne room as the pair waited for his father. "Why haven't they at least sent a portrait of her?"

"It is tradition for the husband-to-be to not see the bride until they first meet in her realm, at least when it comes to arranged marriages."

"How do we know if she's attractive? I don't like the idea of not knowing what my future wife looks like," he scowled.

"I have seen her sisters and her mother, and she will at least be pretty. Do not seem so worried, son, all will be well." Frigga smiled up at her son, watching as his scowl softened into a relaxed gaze and his tense posture eased. "What is wrong? You are never this frazzled."

"How will I know if this will work out? How do I know if I will make her happy? How will I know if I will be happy?" Thor watched as his mother smiled brighter, taking his large hand and holding it in her hands as it nearly tripled the size of her own.

"You are just like your father right now, only he wrote to me about his worries-and boy, there was a lot of them. We were arranged, and we worked out well, I think," she told, and Thor's face lit up with shock at the new information.

"Your marriage to father was arranged?"

"Yes, and it has been a joyous and fruitful one, if I do say so. There is no doubt in my mind that you are worried, but be brave. I guarantee you that she is just as nervous, maybe even scared, as you are. You have every right to feel this way," she told, bringing one of her hands up to pet the side of his blonde head as she smiled softly, her eyes filling up with silent tears. "You are my son, and you are all grown up and getting married. The day you get married to Adamma will be one of the greatest day of my life, right next to the day I held you in my arms. I love you, my son."

"I love you, too, mother." Thor replied, smiling down at the smaller woman before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. The pair was disrupted when a heavy cough came from the doorway of the room, both turning to look at the larger, older man that had walked into the room.

"Are you ready?" Odin voice seemed to rumble across the room as he stared at his wife and son. There was no doubt in his mind that Frigga had given their son a speech on what to do, and had gotten choked up at the thought of her child finally becoming a man. Thor nodded a few times, his body moving away from his mother as his posture turned regal once more. "Then let us hurry and leave, I am sure they are expecting us."

-

"You need to find your sapphire earrings!" Marina told her daughter, watching as the young girl searched through her jewelry box that she had received as a present when she was a young girl. the mother watched as the tiny figurine of a small dancer swirled, soft music playing from the box as her daughter's hands crawled through the pile of jewels.

"Are you looking for these?" Both women turned their heads to look at the youngest brother, who held up the ear rings playfully as a mischievous smile spread across his face. Adamma groaned as she stood up from her vanity, walking over to him carefully.

"Sachiel, please give them back," she pleaded. This was no time to play games, her fiancé was to arrive at any time soon and those ear rings were important. The young male laughed, turning on his heel and running down the hall. Adamma turned to her mother, her face filled with desperate hope. "Mother?"

"Go get them before they get here, I will try to hurry down there to distract them. Only your brother would have the bravery to do this on a day like this," she muttered. She sighed as her daughter picked up the middle of her dress and ran after him. Marina tried to visibly loosen up before she, too, left the room and began to go downstairs, the sounds of her youngest children drifting off as she furthered closer to the entry of the castle. She smiled warmly at her husband, clasping his open hand as she glided off the stairway.

The smile stayed softly on her face as the large silver doors opened, two gates men that were ordered to show Adamma's fiancé and family into the castle to ensure their protection. Though, it seems that it would be highly doubtful that they would need any help protecting themselves. The eldest man had to be the current King of Asgard, and seemed to stand at six foot nine, with white hair, and the eye that was visibly seemed to be blue in color. His arms and torso were large, with regal armor covering what would probably large amounts of muscle.

The female must have been his wife and the mother of Thor, and although she wore a long dress that covered her very well and was, in fact, a woman, she also showed signs of being a warrior. Her face showed signs of aging, but her lovely blue eyes seemed to shine as they traveled across the room, her braided white hair glowing against her red dress.

The second male had to have been her daughter's fiancé. His face had light blonde facial hair which accentuated his large, plump lips. Standing at what seemed like six foot six, he appeared to have just as much muscle as his father, and his blonde hair seemed to shine as much as his mother's. His deep blue eyes seemed to scan across the room, not as if they were admiring the beauty of the castle, but as if they were searching for something. His eyes landed on Marina and dimmed a little bit, making her realize what he was searching for. He was looking for her daughter.

"Are you Nestor, King of Hesiod?" The older gentleman asked, and Nestor smiled as he walking forward with his wife on his arm. Nestor was a foot shorter than the man in front of hi., but he did not let it waver his confidence.

"Yes. Welcome to my home, Odin, King of Asgard," he replied before greeting the man the way most Asgardians would, by bringing his right hand to his heart and bowing. Once Nestor had lifted his torso from his bow, he noticed a slight warm smile come onto the other king's face. Nestor slid down to Odin's wife, capturing her hand and giving a polite, shirt kiss on the back of it. "And you must be the wife of Odin, welcome. I have heard of your beauty, and I am very happy to see that all the rumors I've heard are true."

"You are very kind, Nestor, and I am very grateful to be in your home," Frigga replied. Nestor smiled politely and walked over to the youngest Asgardian.

"And you must be Thor, God of Thunder, future King of Asgard, and my daughter's fiancé. You are welcome most of all," he told, watching as the larger, younger man looked down at him.

"Yes, sir. May I ask where your daughter is at?" Thor asked, barely able to contain the nerves that were bound to erupt. He was told that he would see Adamma by the time that he entered her home, and yet he still hadn't seen her.

"She is trying to…retrieve something that her brother took the liberty of taking. She will be here very soon," Marina stated, a smile on her face even though her mind ticked with impatience. Surely it didn't take this long for her daughter to catch up with her brother.

"Sachiel!" The group heard a young female say, peering up as the two siblings were seen running down the hall. The male, who was clearly older, had a victorious smile as he ran down the stairway. "It isn't funny, I need my ear rings."

"Well, you'll just have to take them from me, or you'll never get them," he teased, not noticing Thor walk over and stand behind him when he turned around to speak to Adamma. Sachiel tensed when he felt his back run into something hard, his eyes widening when the boulder-like thing began to speak.

"I suggest you give me the ear rings," Thor spoke lowly, watching as Sachiel slowly turned around to peer up at him. He held out his hand before lifting an eyebrow at him, daring him to do anything else besides what he had asked of him. Sachiel carefully placed the small pieces of jewelry into Thor's hand, which Thor responded by giving him a tiny, victorious smile. "Thank you."

Adamma watched the exchange with wide eyes. No one had ever succeeded in stopping Sachiel from pulling a prank on someone and to see her brother willingly give up was something even rarer. But what really surprised Adamma was how large this man was. He towered over her, and she wasn't even standing next to him yet. He was very handsome, though. The site of him had stopped her as she walked onto the last step of the stairs, feeling idiotic as she stared at him but helpless in the attempt to stop. She watched as he walked away from her older brother, her cheeks wanting to heat up as she noticed that he was walking towards her. Adamma attempted to straighten herself, hoping to look taller or more regal in front of him. Her stomach flipped as he smiled down at her when he had finally reached her, his hand opening to reveal her favorite sapphire ear rings.

"I believe these are your's, my lady," he spoke, his lips still smiling as he watched a light tint of pink go across her cheek before she slid her hand onto his, her fingers lightly taking the jewels from his hand before placing them into her ears. She was very lovely, he thought. Her dark hair had been curled, the top part of it being pulled back to reveal eyes that matched the aqua dress that she wore. Her skin seemed so delicate and smooth, and from the way her hand felt, she would be very soft.

"Thank you," She replied, her voice seemingly softer than her own skin before she gave a deep curtsey, her eyes lifting up to look at him as she rose.

"I am Thor, Son of Odin, God of Thunder," Thor told, letting his hand take her's before carefully lifting it to his lips and kissing the back of it slowly, enjoying how the former pink across her cheeks turned red. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I am Adamma, Daughter of Nestor," she replied, locking her lips nervously. "The pleasure is all mine."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hello guys! This is chapter three and I hope you enjoy it. My AP test went really well! Anyways, I'll be quoting the song "Time after Time" in the chapter. You guys will get to see a soft side of Adamma and her family in this chapter. Lots of you commented (which made me extremely happy, which is why I'm updating again!) Saying that you liked how Thor and Adamma met. I wanted their meeting to represent what she is, which is innocent. In a way, this is like an Athenian marrying a Spartan. The next chapter will be dedicated to the person who writes the most meaningful comment. Hopefully after the wedding (Chapter five) things will start to build up.

-&-

The two families warmly welcomed themselves to adjourn to the dinning room. At the head of the table sat Nestor, on his left was his wife and queen, and on his right was Odin. Thor sat next to his father and across from his fiancée, who sat next to her mother. Frigga gave her son a slight smile, as if encouraging him to speak with Adamma more, as she sat down next to him before giving her future daughter a soft smile. Adamma looked at the three high royal people sitting across from her and swallowed; she did not know them too well, but she was still going to leave her cushioned family home to live with them and then marry the man across from her in a week's time. The pressure settled in her stomach as she turned to look down at the rest of her family as they smiled at each other and at her. Only the stars could tell when she would be able to see them again, and Adamma found her heart becoming heavy as she looked at them so she turned her head to look back  
>at the strong, handsome male that has her hand in marriage.<p>

He was thoroughly handsome, and from how charming he had been earlier, she didn't doubt that they would get along very well. Her cheeks tinted at the thought of how soft his lips were against her hand, her mind wandering to how they would feel if he were to kiss her. Adamma had been kissed before, but just once with one of her suitors and former dance/music tutor, Brishan.

Brishan was a sweet man, and always wrote songs for Adamma in order to woo her. Both of them knew that Brishan could go no further than speaking of his love for her, since she was born of noble blood and he was not. But that seemed to make them both content until one day that Brishan leaned down as they were practicing a certain dance and placed his lips on her's. All would have been well and forgiven if her father hadn't walked in moments later to check on his daughter's progress. Oh, her father had been so furious. He threatened to banish the musician to another realm, but found it more fit to make sure that Brishan was no longer able to see or speak with Adamma...until today. She was positive that the only reason Brishan was in the room, playing the piano while they ate, was to show him that she was even more off limits than usual. She would be a queen sooner or later, and he could be killed for trying to woo, seduce, or pursue her now.

Thor watched as Adamma's eyes flickered across them room, watching as her eyes darkened at her family and her face fell slightly, but when she looked at him they seemed to brighten up as her cheeks suddenly turned pink before she bowed her head away from his view. Her eyes then turned to the dark haired musician from across the room, the color in her eyes slowly swirling into the sand color that hovered around her pupils. Thor could not read the emotion that passed on her face, but noticed the adoring expression on the musician's face as he gazed back at Adamma. The lower god was in love with her? Yes...Thor could tell by the way he gazed at her as his fingers slipped down his instrument with expertise, and Thor felt like the man was suddenly a threat to him. Like he needed to be destroyed. But Thor wouldn't do anything unless he was given a reason to, for now anyways.

"So Adamma," he spoke, her head and attention snapping to him. "I hear you are highly educated, would you mind telling me what fields you excel the most at?"

"I'm pretty good at dancing and singing. I enjoy reading and researching about different realms and kingdoms, I also like swimming," she spoke shyly. "But I will probably abandon swimming since Asgard only has one river system and ocean around the city. I know that it is far too deep to swim in."

"You have done research on Asgard?" He asked, smiling softly and watching as she seemed to try to stop her smile from forming by biting down on her bottom lip before she nodded. Odin's eyebrows raised up, surprised that the girl would have gone so far to impress her future husband and family. "You are very kind, Adamma. Not many would do such things like that, and I'm very much impressed."

"Thank you," she replied, no longer able to hold in her blush as she gazed at Thor's smiling face.

"Baby sister has always been a bookworm, and now it pays off," Beryl told her husband quietly, rolling her eyes a little bit at the end. Yes, the youngest child had possibly gotten the best marriage out of the other five siblings, and it did make Beryl slightly jealous. But she was always one to be envious of others.

Adamma's ears perked up at her sister's statement, her mouth forming a small frown. She tried not to let what Beryl said get to her, but in a way it did. Everything she did for most of her life had gotten her a wonderful marriage to one of the most powerful gods the universe could offer. They picked her because she was innocent, intellectual, and had the reputation worthy of a saint. Everything, in the end, had paid off.

"Excuse me, but I think it is time for all of to retire to bed. We have to get up early in the morning so that we can see our daughter before she leaves." Nestor smiled at his daughter, happy she was compliant and content with her future marriage. This would, no doubt, be one of the most hyped weddings of all time.

-&-

Adamma barely slept through the night, and it showed once she was able to see herself in her vanity mirror when dawn finally approached through her window. This would be the last time she would sit in her bed, rest her head on her pillows, and feel her silk sheets on her legs. This would also be the last day of her being a child. Once she left her home, she would be expected to be a proper royal wife and give male heirs. She would no longer be able to run away and hide when she would want to be alone, for she would constantly be surrounded by people. So, she laid in her bed, memorizing every last detail of her room, life, and childhood until the sun came up.

When her mother came into the room, she rose from the covers and put her light blue night robe on. She seemed to float across the room and sit down at her vanity as if she were a ghost, her thought busying her mind as her mother tugged and pulled at her hair in order to get it up into the small bouffant that showed off her daughter's elegant neck. Every now and then, she would hear her mother sniffle or let out a shaky sigh and knew that her mother was trying to hold back sobs. Her parents would not attend the wedding, since it was tradition for the the Hesiod family of the bride not to go. It symbolized the bride giving up everything to be with her husband, which is basically what happened during wedding ceremonies anyways.

"You look beautiful, but not near as beautiful as you will be tomorrow. You must have someone paint your portrait and send it to us. We will hang it in the Family Hall," the elder woman whispered as she looked at Adamma's reflection. "You are so grown up."

"I do not know if I want to be grown up," her daughter replied, looking down at her small, pale hands. Marina set her lips into a firm line to keep her from trying to persuade her child to stay home, but brought a love pearl necklace off from her own neck and took one of her child's hands. She carefully let the pearls slide down into the youthful hand, watching as Adamma's fingers curled around the strands before her head lifted up to look at her mother.

"Those are the pearls that have been passed onto the daughter's of Midgard's Sea God since the beginning of time itself. It is said that the sea god searched for one hundred perfect ousters to harvest his pearls so that he could woo the mermaid goddess that had denied him love for centuries. It worked out in the end, because here we are and I'm now giving them to you. Let the always remind you of me and the love I have for you, my precious child." Marina bent down and softly kissed the top of her head.

"I will wear them tomorrow, so that you will be with me when I marry him," Adamma promised, leaning into her mother and breathing in her scent, hoping that it would stay with her forever.

"I will always be with you, so will your brothers, sisters, and your father. We are sure that the Asgardians will keep you safe, they are very strong warriors and they will surely do anything to protect you. You are going to be their queen, so rule them well. There is no doubt that Thor will rule with an iron fist, but you must rule with a gentle hand." Her mother's strong advice made the gaping hole inside Adamma's heart swell even further. The only thing that stopped her growing tears was the maid that had walked in, carrying an Asgardian dress. The rest of her normal everyday dresses would be replaced by the normal dresses that were expected for a princess to wear.

Marina excused herself, her head bowing as she left the room. The sight of the dress furthering her diminishing will not to cry. Adamma stood up, letting the other two maids that had entered the room, letting their hands slide the robe and nightgown off of her skin before she covered the exposed flesh of her body. Shortly after, a chemise was pulled over her head and then her torso being wrapped up in a corset. She was not used to being bound so tightly, so she drew in deep breath when the maids pulled on the strings and the object gripped her sides and forced her chest to pull upwards as the pulling and tugging of strings continued. The pulling stopped and the dress was finally pulled over her head as well, the fabric running over her smooth arms as she slid her arms through the dress's sleeves. As her head lifted up though the collar, she breathed in deeply and let her hands run over the golden silk waves that traveled passed her small waist. Hands  
>ran over her ears, undoing the jewelry from her ears and clasping new ones in before she felt one maid take each foot and slide each into and individual shoe. She was now, from head to toe, an Asgardian. She swallowed the feeling in her throat that threatened to choke her before she turned, leaving her room without a second glance.<p>

She tried her best to be graceful in her new attire, tried to keep her breathe steady as the corset seemed to swallow her, tried her best to keep her head held high as she felt tears prickling at her ocean water eyes, and tried to not runaway at the sight of her family gathered in a line at the end of the stairs as she floated down them. She grabbed her brother's hand as he held it out. She smiled up at him shyly before he lightly pinched her cheek.

"Little sister...you have no idea how much I'm going to miss picking on you." Sachiel leaned forward, bringing her in for a small hug before whispering in her ear. "And make sure you teach those Asgardians a thing or two. Use me as an example and stick it to them if they ever do you wrong."

Adamma nodded, smiling up at the mischievous male who had taught her how to be so evasive and how to plan things efficiently. She slowly walked over to Beryl, who had an unreadable expression on her face.

"You are marrying into a high and powerful family, whatever you do now will reflect back on us. Do not mess up." Beryl then swallowed visibly, her chin lifting into the air as she breathed in deeply. "I'm proud of you."

Adamma felt shock course through her heart as her sister softly mutter her last few words and advice to her sister. No one had ever heard something nice come from Beryl, since she had been born with envious tendencies. But the fact that she was proud of her younger sister made Adamma realize that there was a chance that Beryl had not always hated her. She looked down, knowing that there would be no physical affection between them in their last moments together before she slid over to Maribella.

"My darling sister, look at you. You have grown up to become one of the prettiest girls in this realm, and I'm sure you will be just as lovely in the next." The blonde leaned forward, blue eyes staring into the eyes of an aqua storm. "Be obedient to you husband, and always make sure he is pleasured by you. There are plenty of women who would love to be in your place. Men easily stray away from things that are no longer interesting or that they are fair too used to. You are beautiful, use it."

Finally, Maribella pressed a small kiss onto Adamma's forehead. The brunette smiled brightly as the blonde pulled away, turning her body to face the eldest sister as she walked that way.

"You have done very well. You will soon no longer be apart of the Sakinah realm. You will be an Asgard, a wonderful princess, and an even better queen. Make sure that you treat its people nicely and they will show you love and devotion," Canace told, her hand coming up to caress the soft skin of her sister's face before she leaned in to whisper into Adamma's ear. "Your position within the Asgardian court will not be secured no matter how much your husband loves you, unless you give him sons. Give him heirs and your entire world will be more open."

Adamma swallowed and nodded firmly before she felt herself being pulled into the arms of her eldest sibling. She felt herself fighting to get air into her lungs as his arms matched the strength of the corsets as he hugged her.

"If you get lost, you can look, and you will find me time after time. If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting time after time. You are my baby sister, and I will always watch after you." Adamma pulled away to look at him, her eyes staring into the misty hazel before she nodded.

Adamma backed away from her family and bowed deeply, her leg tucking underneath her as she bowed her head before rising up with her chest out and her head up. She turned around and walked up to her new family and took Thor's outstretched hand.

This was it. There was no going back.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm not having a very good week, but I figured writing would be my escape for it. Ugh, the next chapter is the wedding which I will be working very hard on. So pwease be patient. Love you guys! You guys are the only reason I've been happy recently. =) Thanks.  
><strong>Dedicated to: Evenlight, lucy, DaniAThompson, and shaybay55<strong>

Chapter four-

Thor had seen many beautiful women before, but none seemed as beautiful as Adamma when she had walked down the stairs that morning. She looked stunning in an Asgardian dress, the gold of the fabric making her skin even more appealing. He watched as each family member said their goodbyes and how strong Adamma was being, his chest puffing out with pride. He had a strong wife. A strong wife was always something to be proud of. He stretched out a hand when she had turned away from her family and she delicately placed it into his before they were transported out of Hesiod and back into the front gates of Asgard. Four large horses awaited in front of them, along with a massive crowd behind the gates that had started yelling and cheering when they appeared. Adamma back up a little bit, surprised at the noise level.

"Don't worry, they will not hurt you. They are here to see you," Thor whispered into her ear as he walked her towards a white horse. By the look that had crossed over her face, she did not know what to do. He turned to one of the guards, an idea coming to mind. "Take one of these back to the stables, I will be riding with her to make sure she is safe."

The guard bowed before moving out of the way, allowing Thor to lift Adamma into the air and onto the horse as if she were as light as a feather. Adamma, unsure how to keep herself on the animal, placed her hands on the sides of its neck to steady her as she felt Thor climb on after her. Thor placed one arm around her waist, the other onto the reigns that would help guide the loyal steed just as the golden gates opened and the cheering of the crowd became near deafening. Adamma placed her hands where Thor's were, her shyness overcoming her as she tried to hide by pressing her back into his chest. Her cheeks turned bright red as she watched the people of Asgard yell to greet her, waving and throwing flowers into the air as they passed. Thor felt Adamma's eyes one him as he smiled widely at the cheering around them, so he let his attention to her so she would see him smile at her as well so that she would be less afraid. Instead, she hid her face  
>into his neck and he felt his smile widen even more. He held her a little tighter before lightly kicking the horse before it rushed forward.<p>

Adamma sighed as she felt the crowd disappearing behind her, but kept her head under Thor's chin. His scent seemed to be as strong as he was, smelling of an autumn breeze and ambition. It rocked her senses in a soft lullaby, her eyes closing as her mind tossed and turned. She could feel the slight prickle of his beard against soft flesh of her temple. She suddenly felt his body move away from her, her eyes opening to look down at him.

"Jump down, I'll catch you," Thor consoled when she saw her give him a look of doubt. She brought both of her legs together, her hands reaching out for his outstretched arms before sliding off of the horse's back. She exhaled heavily when his hands lightly gripped her and placed her on the ground. Her head turned when Thor pointed ahead of them, looking at the large golden castle. "Welcome to our home, Ada."

Adamma was in so much awe that she did not notice the new nickname that Thor had given her. They approached the front doors as they walked forward, allowing Adamma to appreciate and memorize ever detail about the castle. The dark wooden doors suddenly seemed so close, and she heard the rumbling of chatter behind them and she realized she would now be introduced to the royal Asgardian court.

The doors opened slowly, creaking loudly and Adamma watched as every face turned to her direction. Her breathing quickened as they stared at her with scrutinizing eyes, examining her as if she were a piece of meat. Thor delicately placed his hand on her lower back, his right hand reaching over and taking her hand.

"Don't be nervous, Ada. I will make sure they do not harm you," he whispered sweetly into her ear as he began to push her into the room. Her eyes glanced around the faces of the crowd. Odin seemed to beam with even more pride at how the pair was handling this, with Thor helping his ever blushing bride into the world they would one day rule. Odin let his staff hit the ground, gaining the attention of the attendants in the room that seemed adamant on staring at the princess.

"Welcome, Adamma, Princess of Hesiod, as my son's fiancée and soon to be wife. I welcome you as the soon to be Princess of Asgard, and my daughter." The crowd clapped loudly, seeming to be more approving of the girl once they had known their ruler did.

"They like you," Thor whispered into her head, a smile coming onto his face. "And one day, they will love you."

-&-

The girls around Adamma seemed so excited, and she had no ides why. The twelve girls would become her ladies in waiting, and were expected to obey her every will. They all seemed to squeal and whisper at each other, surveying the area that surrounded them. Adamma would only be staying in this room for one night, since the night after this would be the time where she would first greet her marriage bed and lose her innocence in the process. She was a child for only one more night, completely pure until tomorrow. Her room was magnificent, though. It was lined in golden silk and royal red, blues, and silver hues. The bed was large enough to accommodate three Asgardian guards, but the mattress was oddly soft to the touch.

Once the maids had helped Adamma be ridden of the evil clutches of her corset, she sighed happily as a light green nightgown caressed her skin. She sat in her bed as the covers covered her legs and stomach, watching the girls as they looked at her. Some seemed to be her age, while other seemed to be much older. They each smiled at her before they all piled around Adamma, faces gleaming with adoration.

"You're so lucky to be marrying him, Miss Adamma," one girl said, sighing as she placed herself onto her back. "Thor is very handsome, and the strongest warrior in the entire realm!"

"Oh, yes! Once I had heard that he had fought in battle for nearly nine months!"

"Can you imagine what he would be like in bed?" The girls seemed love the idea, because they all yelled out in gushing awe. Adamma blushed, her head bowing in shyness at their thought.

"Ladies, I do not think that is appropriate to talk about," she told, not sure how to get them off of this topic.

"But it is so true, Miss Adamma! You're going to be so happy with Thor, and so well protected," another maid replied.

Adamma nodded a small bit, her eyes flickering down to her hands. She surely hoped she would be happy. She surely hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's the wedddddiinnnnggg! I worked really hard one this, even went as far as to search for different wedding vows, traditions, etc.I really hope you enjoy it! Can you do me a favor, you guys? My boyfriend has a pretty legit band named "Silent Secrets". Their YouTube name is ssilentsecretss. Look them up, comment on their videos and say "Rachel sent me here from her story!" and some nice encouraging words. =)

Adamma woke up with a start, hearing the maids in her room running around like headless chickens. Several ran around the room, picking up jewelry and different types of clothes, while one seemed very keen on shaking her awake.

"Miss Ada! Miss Ada! You have only two hours to get ready! You must hurry!" Adamma's eyebrows furrowed as the maid's hands kept shaking her, forcing her to rise from the comfort of her heavy bed sheets and sit up in bed.

"Who told you to call me Ada?" she asked, her voice slightly deep as she spoke. Her dark blue eyes stared at the maid in a haze, her eyebrows still furrowed as they tried to fight with the brightness that surrounded the room.

"I just heard Thor call you it, so I thought you would find it more to your liking," she replied. Adamma nodded, standing up from her bed and allowing for the maids to begin undressing her.

This was bound to be a long, tiring day.

-&-

Thor's head was held high as he felt the servant men place the special armor onto his body. This armor was made for this occasion, and this occasion only. It would be much different than the usual type of armor he would wear with his warrior get-up, and closer to the type his father wore everyday. The armor would be much lighter, but still strong incase anyone had decided to try to violently intervene. But it was none of the less, highly elegant for Thor to be wearing. Once the armor and the royal red cape were in place, Thor heard the door behind him open and shut. He turned, smiling at his dashing friend, Fandral, who entered with a bright smile on his face.

"It seems that I can no longer use your name to help me woo women, my friend," Fandral commented. "I shall say 'You know of Thor, the mighty warrior?' They shall reply with 'Oh, that old married man?' You're ruining me, my friend."

"Fandral," Thor greeted, a smile on his face before he brought the god under his arm gave him a hearty squeeze. "You are known as Fandral the Dashing; you can woo just about any girl you wish to. With my name, or not."

"Yes, but now I shall be known as Fandral the celibate." Thor laughed loudly, his baritone voice bouncing off the walls at his friend's joke. "But in all seriousness, I am happy for you. You have a beautiful bride and you will finally be able to take your place on the throne soon. This has been a dream of your's for awhile, and it is coming to reality. Soon, you will have a wife, a throne, and maybe some children to continue your dream."

"If I'm really good tonight, I may have children before I even take the throne," Thor replied, lightly nudging Fandral in the side suggestively as a smirk came across his face.

"Now, now, you do not want to exhaust the girl too much. Wouldn't want her to go into a premature Odinsleep in order to regain her strength," Fandral clipped back, an even wider smirk appearing on his face.

Thor laughed again, clapping his friend on the back as they walked over to the large window of Thor's dressing room. They both looked out at Asgard, which seemed to be having it's own celebration of the royal wedding. Streamers were going up into the air, people were wildly yelling and singing praises towards each other and the castle, and the city seemed to glow with anticipation.

"Do you think I'm going to be happy with Adamma?" Thor asked as he kept his blue eyes on the city in front of them.

"I think you're going to be as happy as you make her."

-&-

The guests had arrived and had been seated in an array of white chairs, each guest dressed elegantly and extravagantly. The room was filled with people of different powers, origins, and statuses. Odin and Frigga sat in their respected thrones next to where the vows would take place. Odin gripped the arms of his chairs, hoping everything would go as planned as his wife politely smiled at all of the guests. Everyone seemed happy about the union of his son and the daughter of a Hesiod king. She was young, kind, and obedient. She would bring many heirs, win the hearts of the people, and obey her husband like all queens were supposed to.

Odin, as well as the crowd in front of him, straightened visibly at the site of his son walking down the aisle as a small chord of music began to play. Thor was adorned in stunning armor, armor that was almost identical to the one his father wore to his wedding to Frigga. The god smiled at everyone as he walked, the Warriors Three trailing behind him before taking their seats at the front of the crowd. A tall, lanky older gentleman took his spot in front of Thor as he stood in the place where he would give his vows of marriage to Adamma, smiling down at the younger male as his silver robes shone brightly.

"Thor Odinson, you have been brought in front of me in order to marry your future wife. Do you swear to cherish and pledge your eternal life to her?" The elder god asked loudly, causing all of the small chatter in the audience to go silent.

"I swear!" Thor replied heartily, his own voice bouncing off of the walls.

"Then I allow for the bride to enter to room, so that she may pledge herself to you." The large wooden doors at the end of the room opened, and a wave of gasps were heard as the attendants slowly turned to peer at the young goddess who began to enter the room.

Thor's eyes widen wildly as his eyes scanned over the once shy, child-like Adamma. It seemed as if she had turned into a blossoming, buxom woman overnight. The sequined top of the dress was tight, showing off the new figure that would have never been seen if she remained wear Hesiod clothing. The bell of her dress was a bright, stunning white with a long train that required five of her maids to carry. Her hair was elegantly placed on the top of her head in curls that only further reminded him of the ocean, with some loose strands framing the sides of her face. Her eyes were a shining blue and visible, her veil that reached the ends of her thighs being kept away from her face. In her hands was a freshly picked arrangement of flowers that Frigga had given her just before the wedding. A string of pearls were wrapped around Ada's lovely neck, and only furthered Thor's want to kiss it once they were alone in their room tonight.

Adamma reached Thor finally, reaching out and claiming his hand. She allowed him to help her up the few stairs to where he stood before she turned and faced him. Thor was even more handsome than he usually was, his face adorning a warm smile and his eyes shining in her direction. Adamma slowly handed one of her maids her arrangement of flowers as her hands began to shake as she noticed the amount of eyes that were watching her. Before she had a chance to think about fainting, the officiant began to speak loudly.

"We have gathered here today to watch as Adamma and Thor marry each other in front of their king and their kingdom. By letting their lives come together in this ceremony, they promise to love each other, care for the other, and serve each other until the end of both of their days. Thor," the elder man told, watching as Thor's face lifted up to look at him. "What is it that you pledge to Adamma?"

"Today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I ask you to share this world with me, for good and ill. Be my partner, and I will be yours. I will take you to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I grant thee my troth." Thor carefully took Ada's hand and slipped the red-jeweled ring onto her fourth finger of her left hand, watching as her eyes slowly lit up at the beauty of it.

"Adamma, what is your pledge to Thor?"

"I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and  
>the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in. private and tell no strangers our grievances. I take you to have and to hold from this day forward, forbetter for worse,for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth." Adamma, with still shaking hands, reached over and took Thor's large, left hand. She slowly slipped the golden ring onto his fourth finger and felt his hand squeeze her's in reisturance once she had finished.<p>

"With the vows that these two have made in front of all of their witnesses, I will now ask them to bow in front of their king in order for them to officially gain their rightful titles." Adamma and Thor crouched onto their knees as the minister spoke, their heads bowing as Odin took his place.

"You two have been brought together for a purpose and a reason. You two will take place on the throne some day, and by promising to each other in your vows, you also promise to watch over Asgard as well as you will watch over each other," Odin spoke as two servants approached the king., each on carrying a pillow that carried sacred crowns for the knelling couple. Odin carefully picked up Adamma's gold crown, lifting it over her bowed head. "Adamma, future Queen of Asgard, I name you as my daughter, my son's wife, and now Princess of Asgard."

Odin carefully placed it onto the brunette's head, watching as she lifted her head up and peered at him with her ocean eyes before standing up. Odin reached to his left, taking the crown that once adorned his own head a long time ago and raised it about his son's bowed head.

"Thor, future King of Asgard, I name you as my son, my sole heir, chief warrior, and now Prince of Asgard." Odin placed the crown on his sons head, watching as it lifted before he stood. The pair turned to the audience, clasped hands in the air regally. "May I present to you, the now married Princess Adamma and Prince Thor of Asgard!"

-&-

Adamma swallowed nervously as she stared into the reflection of her new vanity. A maid brushed through her curls, getting rid of any tangles and allowing Adamma to think properly as her fingertips skimmed along the sides of her crown. By the end of tonight, she would no longer be a child. She was married now, and all that was left to do was to consumate it to make it thoroughly official. Her chest heaved as her hands began to shake nervously. Would she be any good? Would Thor be patient with her?

"You are nervous, princess Ada?" Her maid asked, setting the brush down and moving to unclasp the pearls around Adamma's neck.

"I'm...inexpeirenced. I do not know if I will have the ability to please my husband," Adamma replied as she let he one maid undo the pearls around her neck as she began to fiddle with her white night robe.

"You do not need to worry about pleasuring him; he will worry enough about that for both of you."

"Does it hurt?" Adamma asked, biting her lip shyly.

"At first, it does and hopefully he will be kind enough until the pain eases to continue," the maid answered again. "My husband was very gentle with me, which made it very special."

"What is your name?" Adamma asked after a long moment of silence. The maid smiled, her blonde bangs falling in front of her face as her blue-gray eyes sparkling.

"You make call me Cheyenne, princess. I am the head of your household," she answered before the bedroom door open, causing the blonde to fall to her knees in a deep bow.

Thor had entered the room, wearing a white poet's shirt and his black hose-pants; the robe around his shoulders the color of warrior red, a color that Adamma found very pleasing on Thor. Cheyenne rose from her bow and hurriedly left the room, giving a small farewell before the doors closed behind them. Adamma felt her heart rise to her throat as he approached her, his calloused hand going into her soft hair and skimming across the surface of her scalp. Thor watched pleasantly as Ada's eyes closed at the feeling of his hand in her hair before he leaned down and lightly kissed her soft, plump lips. Both seemed to be shocked at how soft the other person's lips were, their minds twisting and turning as they stepped closer to each other. Thor let both of his hands glide the white robe off of Ada's shoulders before he let his own fall to the ground. Her hands carefully placed themselves onto his firm chest, sighing at the feeling of his heart beating under her  
>palm. He pulled away from her slowly, looking into the eyes that showed evident fear and nervousness.<p>

"Do not worry, Ada, I will take care of you." After a slowly, cautious nod, he let his arms sweep her up and into his chest before carrying her to the place they would spend the rest of their night: the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks you guys for supporting Silent Secrets! It means a lot to them, and I would love it if you spread the word about them. They work just as hard as I do, and this is how I want to help them gain more fans. Thanks for all of your wonderful comments, they really made me happy.

**To lucy: My boyfriend is the keyboard player. His name is Austin. Alex is the drummer, Andy is the guitar player/singer, and Seth is the bass player. They recently added another member named Stefan and he also plays guitar.**  
>And I will be skipping over the honeymoon night you guys, I don't know if I could do that very well without it being awkward. Love you guys!<p>

-&- 

Thor lied awake at night, hours passed after he had _thoroughly_ consummated his marriage with Ada. She was curled up against him, her head on his chest and an arm wrapped tightly around him as she slept. They were still naked from their previous affair that had rendered Ada so tired, and Thor lightly sighed at the soft feeling of her skin on his own as the sheets covered them. His hand lightly played with the hair that sprawled out against his chest as the other rubbed the arm that had secured its place around his middle. He made sure to take things slow with her, making sure not to scare her or come off as too impatient. Within time, when she had adjusted and had gotten used to what they were doing, Thor let himself make love to her endlessly into the night. If she had not so quickly fallen asleep after their fifth escapade, he would have ended up continuing well into the next night.

A soft grumble from his wife caused Thor to jump from his thoughts and look down at the girl who had become a very beautiful woman overnight. He had heard the rumor that marriages tend to have an effect on women, the glow of it making them beautiful in everyway. Thor was proud to be the man that had made Ada glow.

-&-

When dawn approached, Thor was summoned to his father's rooms by one of the royal guards. He put on his pants and shirt, throwing the robe over his shoulders as he followed the guard through the hallways. People around him stopped to stare at the newly married man, some debating on whether or whether not they consummated the marriage, others asking whether or not his wife was pregnant yet. He didn't care, they were both young and had plenty of time for children later on, but he did not mind practicing with Ada, that's for sure.

He entered his father's room, surprised to see him lying on the bed with his eyes closed peacefully. Could his father be going through the Odinsleep once more? The question was erased from Thor's mind as he watched his father's hand rise and beckon him over to the side of the bed.

"Thor, you have no idea how proud you have made me. Seeing you finally take a wife was something that I thought I would never see," the old king wheezed out. It suddenly occurred to Thor that his father may be dying. "You have been a wonderful warrior, and an even greater son. But it seems as if my end is approaching. Your reign is closer than we must have thought, Thor, and I want you to take my place once I am gone."

"Father, this can not be. You have been in great health the last few days, you can not go now," his son said urgently. "I will call on a physician; we can stop this before anything happens."

"There is nothing the physicians or I can do to stop my fate. I am dying, Thor."

Never in his entire life had Thor seen his father so weak, so close to death. His skin had gone pale, and his eyes were slowly losing the light of life that had once been so dominant within them. Odin's hand reached up, asking for his son's. Thor's chest rised as his hand enclosed on Odin's, feeling the sudden frailty that he never thought his father would possess.

"Be true to your country and to your family, lead them through great things and rule over them as if I were still with you," Odin advised. "The people will only be as good to you as you are to them. You already have their devotion, and as king you will need to gain their love and loyalty."

"Yes, father," Thor whispered, feeling the frail hand squeeze his own before it slowly fell out of his young, strong grip. The white hand fell onto the champagne bed sheets as if it were made of lead, and Thor felt his heart and stomach churn as he stared at it. His father had died.

-&-

Adamma woke up slowly, happy to see that her maids were not around her and happy to be waking up later than she normally would. The sun was shining brightly onto her face, and she faintly remembered everything that had happened her wedding night before she felt a sharp pain go through her legs as she tried to move. She suddenly became aware of her surroundings: the sheets on the bed, the nakedness of her body, and the feeling of dried blood on her thigh and on the sheet beneath her. She tried to move, but the pain in her thighs and in between seemed to weigh down on her want to stay in bed more than the need to get out of it. She lay back onto the pillows, noticing that Thor's place in bed had gone cold and that he was no where in sight. How long had she been asleep?

She stood up after quite some time, groaning quietly before yelling out to Cheyenne. The young maid walked in with a fresh towel on her arm and a robe over her shoulder. She wore the normal, plain cream colored dress that most maids wore, her blonde hair pulled back with a ribbon, and her eyes shining with kindness. She gently touched Adamma on the shoulder once the princess had put on the blue robe, leading her towards the bathroom as Adamma hissed quietly.

"The maids and I have run a bath for you, we expected that you would need a good washing after last night," Cheyenne told as she empathized with Adamma's pain. "It will help ease the pain since I had taken the liberty of putting salts from our garden in the water."

The door to the bathroom opened, revealing the large tub that was filled with sweet smelling, warm water that looked so inviting to Adamma. Adamma removed the robe before dipping herself into the water, feeling the heat give way to her sore muscles and ease them slowly as the blood from her thigh washed away. The pain her legs had once had washed away as well, and she felt her self sigh as her back slid into the water.

Cheyenne sat on a stool next to the tub as another maid began to wash Adamma's dark hair, watching as the young princess began to relax more and more as fingers lathered the shampoo in her hair.

"Is the pain going away, Ada?" Cheyenne asked, peering up at Adamma with a knowing glance.

"Yes, but I feel as if something is happening right now," Adamma replied. She had felt a strong urge to be with Thor right now, as if he had been hurt or saddened. But maybe it was just the fact that she felt bonded to him after their wedding and consummation of yesterday. "I feel like Thor needs me."

"He might, it has been known for wives to feel so bonded to their husbands that they will sense when they are in danger," Cheyenne told before she rose up as a knock on the bathroom door was heard. She went over and opened the door, speaking to a guard in short whispers before Adamma watched as her face fell as if it were the heaviest thing in Asgard. Cheyenne nodded solemnly before the guard left, walking back over to the stool and taking her spot besides Adamma.

"Is something wrong?" Adamma asked, noticing Cheyenne continue to look upset as she stared down at her hands. Adamma felt the need to be with Thor growing suddenly as her maid looked up and take a deep breath

"Odin, the king, has died. You are now Queen of Asgard."

-&-

Once a kingdom filled with immense happiness had quickly turned into a city of desperate mourning. Their king had died, and it wounded the people of Asgard deeply. A funeral was held for Odin, with each member of the city placing flowers and blessing upon the god's casket. The skies had turned a saddened gray, and it rained on the day Odin was buried. Even two weeks after the funeral, rain continued to pour down upon the castle as the sky mourned for Odin. Thor silently mourned with the sky, both sharing each others grief. Though he shed no tears, he allowed for the sky to shed all of the ones he put behind. His wife tried to comfort his mother, spending her entire time making sure Frigga was distracted or okay.

Ada looked towards her husband with a small sigh, standing from her chair and walking over to him as he sat in his throne. She ran her hand through his golden strands of hair, watching as he sighed at the touch.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, letting Thor lean his head onto her stomach as she petted his hair.

"Like the entire realm is on my shoulders," he answered lowly before he looked up at his wife's innocent face. She had tried to make his life easier by taking care of his mother, organizing his father's funeral, and giving him the space he needed. He gave her a small smile before leaning his head back onto her stomach.

"It will get better, I promise. You're father would have wanted you to continue on and rule Asgard, Thor. You are a great man who is bound to live up to the great expectations he set for you. I have the greatest amount of faith in you," Ada told, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. The sudden feeling of excitement surged through as he remembered something.

"I have a gift for you," he told, standing up and nearly making Ada topple over. He let his hand rise into the air, his palm open as if asking for something. "Herms!"

For a second, nothing happened until a slight buzzing could be heard. Then, with a quick flash, the buzzed figurine had landed into Thor's open hand before he held it out to Ada. The small, metal-like bird looked almost as if it was real by the way it walked on Thor's large hand and looked at her with its head tilted to one side quizzically. It slowly walked onto his fingertips to get a closer look before Adamma slowly brought her own hand up, jumping as it leaped onto her hand. The blue metallic wings fluttered slightly as it looked up at her with its topaz eyes staring up at her.

"What is it?" She asked as it chirped at her.

"It's a seer, not many exist because we thought we would always be able to travel with the Bifrost. But since I haven't fixed it, I thought I would have it made for you," Thor replied as he watched her look at it closely as the bird took an automatic liking to its new owner. "It allows you to see anyone at command by sending it to where ever they are. You will be able to see it with your own eyes, too, since it is your bird. It will be like you are actually there with them, in a way. Like if you wanted to see your mother, you would call out her name and it would travel to Hesiod in seconds, and you would see what she looked like with your own eyes."

"Really?" she asked, a bright smile coming on her face before she leaped into Thor's arms and kissed him passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it as much as possible to show her gratitude before pulling away from his mouth and hugging him. Thor felt himself smile for the first time since his wedding day as he wrapped his arms around his wife. Perhaps happiness is really easy to obtain.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ Okay, I didn't really expect to see so many people disappointed in the fact that I didn't write a sex scene for this story. Let me explain why. I am a proud virgin, so therefore I do not know crap about what to do. This would mean that if I did write one, it would be choppy, non-descriptive, and a mess. Now, I think you guys deserve better writing than that, so I skipped it. I will probably never write that kind of scene.

**Big thanks to my friend Cody, who bought me a Norse, Greek and Roman, and Celtic mythology book as a belated birthday present. This story is dedicated to ****my niece, who turns three years-old today. =) This update is small, but I promise if you guys review a lot that I will make the next one extremely long!**

Time had passed, seasons had changed, and Asgard was finally restored to its former happiness. Once all eyes had dried from the loss of their brave king, they all turned to the couple that had taken his place. Odin had set high expectations for the young king once he died. All had hoped that Thor would be able to live up to those expectations.

Three months had passed since Odin's funeral and hope had been restored into their monarchy. Asgard watched how the royal couple interacted with each with keen eyes and ears. Rumors had surged from the castle into the village about their new queen. Adamma was beautiful and kind, but she lacked on thing that would win the love of her kingdom: a child. It has been heard that Thor would bed her at least two times a week, and yet she was still not with child, or so it seemed. Questions were constantly asked as to why she wasn't. Was she unable to have heirs? Had Thor become impotent? What if the marriage was never consummated?

"Why are people so infatuated with our private lives?" Adamma asked once she had entered the throne room that afternoon, sending her maids out of the room so no more rumors could be made. She paced around the room, truly bothered by what was being said.

"They just want to make sure you can continue the succession of my bloodline. The only way for this to happen be by you getting pregnant and having a male child," Thor answered as he watched her walk back and forth before he lifted himself from the throne. He walked towards her, his eyes noticing how she always bit her bottom lip when she would be nervous.

"Do you know what they say about me, Thor?" She asked before he lifted his hands to cradle her face. "They say I am unable to have children!"

"We both know you are perfectly capable of being able to have children. Let them think what they will, and when the stars do bless us with an heir they will be proven wrong," Thor told before leaning down and kissing her lips. He pulled away slowly before letting a smirk come onto his face. "And if you are really unsettled by this, we will try to get you pregnant tonight. And I promise I will be very thorough in my work."

Adamma blushed brightly, smiling at her husband's words before leaning up and kissing his lips. Her hand carefully caressed his face before she pulled away from his grasp and left, turning to look at him as she exited the room. As she crossed the castle, she felt the eyes of the court turn to look at her. They bowed to her and greeted her formally, but she felt them sizing her small stomach. She felt the pressure hit her even more, her eyes watering as she picked up the pace of her walking.

"Everything you do reflect back on us. Do not mess up." Beryl's words suddenly floated into Adamma's mind and caused her walking to become even faster. She was besmirching her family's name by not being able to provide Asgard with a prince.

She suddenly bursted into her room, dismissing the maids and waiting until all of them had left the room. She let out everything that had been bottling up as she collapsed onto the floor in a heap of tears. The water from her eyes fell onto the floor and onto her cream colored dress. Her chest was heaving from sobs and she finally let her body rest entirely on the floor. She had to get pregnant, Adamma realized, or all hope was lost.

Thor let himself walk into the royal bedchamber, the room of which he shared with Ada constantly. The room seemed to be too calm to Thor, as if he could cut the tension with his mighty hammer. A vase that was once filled with exotic flowers was broken amongst the floor as Thor passed through the room, trying to find his wife. Once he had found her, he noticed how she appeared to have just stopped crying. She was stretched out on the floor by the foot of their bed, her hair down from its former clips and restraints and scattered across the floor. Her eyes were red and her lips were swollen from biting down on them. Thor approached her slowly, looking down at her with worry evident on her face.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I am failing. I am besmirching your family's name, and I'm besmirching mine."

"Ada, what makes you say that?" He asked as he kneeled upon the ground, bringing her head onto his lap and running his fingers through her hair.

"Everyone blames me, Thor. Everyone blames me for not giving you a son yet, and it is my fault." She curled up to Thor as he caressed her hair and face. "I am so sorry."

"It is not your fault, and we will have children when the stars bless us with one, and until then we will keep trying," he encouraged. He let his arm slip around her shoulders before letting the other tuck underneath her legs as he lifted her off of the ground as she wrapped her slender arms around her neck.

Thor carefully placed Ada onto the bed beneath them, allowing himself to lie next to her once she had moved herself into the center of the bed. She put her head on top of the chest as she listened to his heartbeat, the soft thudding that sounded from his firm chest calming her down. Thor took the time to notice how small she was compared to him as she sighed onto his chest. She was short, that was for sure, but her waist was small and her hips seemed to curve sweetly. While his hands were constantly callused from fighting vigorous battles, her skin felt as soft as the silk robes she wore before retiring to bed at night. She was almost perfect in everyway, and how everyone else thought she would be unable to do anything baffled Thor.

Thor licked his lips suddenly, an urge coming into the pit of his stomach as he realized he was feeling an emotion that was very strong. He had felt this type of emotion with Jane once, but it hadn't ever had been this powerful. The feeling he was going through was mightier than any storm he could conjure up. He let his hand touch her face carefully, pulling it up to look at him as he watched her eyes open and close slowly, her cheeks turning a soft pink. He leaned down, carefully putting his lips onto her's and letting the emotion he was feeling leak through into her. Adamma's chest swelled in awe at how sweet her husband was being and how he was handling her so softly. He rolled his body over so that he could have his firm chest hovering over her as he felt her playfully bite down onto his bottom lip before he pulled away from her lips to look into her eyes. The tint of her eyes was a bright hazel as she gazed up at him, her fingers coming into his hair while his thumbs ran across the redness of her cheeks.

"By the stars, Adamma, I promise you that I will make all of your worries go away. You will not need to worry anymore," he swore. He swore as he continued to kiss her that he would make her feel complete by the end of the night. This would not be a night for them to have sex or try for a child; it would be the night for them to make love. And they did.

A month later, the queen had managed to catch some sort of illness. She would wake up in the morning and have to excuse herself to the bathroom. Adamma would suffer from frequent headaches and backaches in the middle of the day, while her breasts seemed to grow larger. In the middle of the day, she would have to take naps in order to feel less tired later on. Not only that, but she had a strong craving for apples that seemed to overpower her. Adamma asked Cheyenne to call for her physician one morning, feeling as if the sickness was taking too long to pass. The physician just smiled when Adamma described the illness, and five seconds later Adamma was running out of the room with a smile on her face.

The people of the Asgardian court looked surprised to see her running through the rooms and hallways of the castle, bowing down to greet her as she went by. She felt as if she was on top of the world right now, and she needed to find Thor. She walked up to the throne room once she had managed to weave her way through the mass amount of people that roamed the palace. Two guards stood in her way, looming over her with her tallness as she looked up at them.

"I have come to see Thor," she told as she put her hands on her hips.

"We have been told not to let anyone enter," one of them answered back.

"But I am his wife! I need to speak with my husband," Adamma said as she began to look defiant. She crossed her arms over her tender chest and her jaw tensed as the guards still did not open the doors. "I said, I need to speak with my husband. I suggest you open this door."

"What is the problem here?" Thor asked once he had opened the doors for himself. He saw his wife, standing in front of the guards with a look of thinning patience. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of his wife, knowing that she should have been in bed resting instead of running around the castle. Whatever she wanted, it must have been important. "Come in, Ada. We can speak in here. Guards, do not let anyone else in this room. Adamma, however, is always welcome in here no matter what I tell you."

Adamma walked passed them with a scowl on her face before they shut the door, leaving both husband and wife alone together. Thor turned to look at Ada, who had suddenly become happy and was proudly beaming at him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed resting?" He asked, raising a blonde eyebrow at her as he put his arms across his chest.

"No, because there is no reason for me to," she replied as her smile seemed to widen to its limits.

"You are sick; of course there is a reason for you to be staying in bed. Ada, you should not let the words of others get to you, you deserve to be in full health just as they do," he scolded as she walked up to him and held his hands.

"I do not have to because I'm not sick, Thor." Thor's eyebrows furrowed even more, his head tilting to the side as he looked at her with confusion etched onto his face.

"What?"

"I am with child," Adamma told. Piece by piece, her words began to process in his mind as his face suddenly turned blank. She had become pregnant with his child. He was going to be a father. She was going to be a mother. They were going to have an heir. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, bringing Ada to him as he kissed her head.

"My sweet Ada," he mused as he held her in his muscled arms, careful to not too much weight or pressure on her body.

It now seemed as if they were in a golden world. Everything was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ I'm _so_ sorry. Please do not unsubscribe, and try to review.

**Warning: This chapter involves slight gore and a really depressing scene. I'm so sorry.**

Within the passing months the seasons had changed, the Bifrost was near completion, and Adamma was still pregnant. Her belly was largely swollen with the child she carried, who was bound to be as tall as its father. The royal court gushed over their queen's stomach, praising her whenever she would walk through a room or was mentioned. _'The queen takes all necessary precautions to protect her womb, often sleeping during the day and not going towards too many sweet foods,_' one ambassador praised in a letter to his king. _'There is no doubt in anyone's mind that this child will be healthy, and that the queen will be a wonderful mother.'_

Adamma was happy to hear the praise come from the people that surrounded her, but she was happiest when Thor showed his happiness about the baby to her. When she would walk into the throne room he would drop what he was doing to walk over to see her. He would give her a sweet kiss on the lips before crouching and rubbing her extended stomach, leaning down to kiss it before he looked up at her with pale blue eyes that shined with adoration. She was only six months pregnant, but it seemed as if the baby kept getting bigger as the days passed.

"It means that the child could be a boy," Thor told her one day as they lied in their bed one day. He had come to visit her once she had awakened from her nap that day. They were holding hands; Ada's other one softly cradling her stomach as they spoke. "Girls tend to take more time in the womb, and since you appear as if you're nearing your eighth month of pregnancy it might be a sign of what the baby is."

"We're having a boy?" She asked as her eyes lit up at the thought, a bright smile coming onto her face.

"It wouldn't be surprising if we did," Thor said as he smiled at her happiness.

Adamma was asleep now, two weeks since he had informed her of the possible gender of their child. The child began to wear her out even more, often making her have to sit down or sleep to help her feel more energized. He praised Adamma for not constantly getting frustrated at this and not complaining like most women in Asgard would have done. She was proud to be the mother of his child, and he was proud of her.

"Sire," a voice from across the room said. Thor looked up to see one of the city guards standing a few yards away from him. He put down the papers he was reading before walking across the room, looking down at the guard.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, your majesty, but Heimdall had wished for me to inform you of the Bifrost."

"What of it?"

"It has been fully repaired, sire, and ready for use when ever you see it fit."

Thor nodded once, allowing the guard to leave the room as his chest swelled up. The Bifrost had been repaired back to its former glory. Thor then smiled, letting the pride in him take a hold of his emotions as he walked over to his throne and sat down merrily. Then thoughts began to enter his mind, and the smile slowly faded from his face. Jane. He had promised her that he would return to Midgard once he had the chance to, but he didn't know if he could. How would she take it when she found out he had a wife and an unborn child? Thor knew he would not, could not, leave Adamma for Jane. He had felt serious affection for Jane once, but the affections he held for Ada were much stronger. Should he keep his word or break a promise?

_No honorable king breaks a promise_, his father once said to Thor when he was a small boy. Thor sighed, knowing that he only had a set amount of time that he had before Ada woke up and began to look for him. He would return to Earth to tell Jane goodbye for the last time before he would return to Asgard. He would be back before Ada woke up, and all would be well. Thor convinced himself and picked himself up from his royal chair.

He rode over the rainbow bridge on his eight-legged steed with swiftness that matched the speed of sound. Colors beneath the creature's legs flashed in Thor's peripheral vision, barely distracting him as he approach Heimdall. The king dispatched himself from his horse, walking over to the gatekeeper who stood as if he were made of stone.

"Heimdall," Thor greeted as he gave the dark-skinned male a regal nod.

"You have come to say goodbye to Midgard?" He asked. His voice was low, as always, and had the calmness of the Asgardian River. Thor nodded before Heimdall stepped aside, allowing the king to enter the Bifrost. Heimdall walked up the steps and let his sword slide into the key, static flying around them. "Do not take too long, your majesty."

"I will try, Heimdall. Watch over the kingdom and my wife in my short absence." Thor said as he heard the whirling of the machine around him. Suddenly, the force pulled him through the realm and he found himself whirling once more to Earth.

Adamma woke up only an hour after her husband had left, stretching her sore limbs before she sat up in her bed. Her hand suddenly went down to cradle her swollen stomach before a smile slowly sketched its way onto her face. It would only be a few more months before she would be able to hold her child in her arms and she was eagerly waiting for that moment to happen. She suddenly stood, walking over to her maids that smile warmly as she passed, standing up and following her as she left her maternity room.

It was known for royal women in Asgard to get their own room when they have become with child. Most Asgardians frowned upon women giving birth in their own marriage beds, and others viewed it as a bad omen.

Adamma made her way towards the throne room, knowing that would be the place Thor always was during this time of day. She passed by the many people of the Asgardian court, all staring at her stomach with adoration and she lifted her chin. She had proved them wrong. She approached the throne room with a loving smile before she entered the large golden doors, frowning as she looked around. He was not here.

"Cheyenne," she called out, feeling the maid walk towards her before she turned her head to speak to her. "Do you know where my husband has gone?"

"No, your majesty, but I have heard people say that he has went to see Heimdall just before you had woken from your nap," she answered, keeping her eyes averted from Adamma's gaze as she felt the queen's sudden sadness. Adamma nodded a few times before she walked a few steps away from her maid.

"Please leave," she asked. Cheyenne bowed, turning around and taking the other servant with her as she left the room. Adamma paced around the throne room for a few moments, feeling as if something was wrong. Why would Thor need to see Heimdall? She bite her lip, knowing one way she could find out what was truly going on. This emotion that was running through her gut made her wiggle in discomfort. "Hermes!"

She heard the buzzing of the bird rushing through the castle, hurrying towards its master with keen speed. Adamma suddenly jumped as it came into her view, backing up so it wasn't inches away from her face. The wings of the bird fluttered rapidly as it waited for her command, light chirping coming from its metallic throat.

"Hermes, find Thor," she commanded. Within one blink, she felt her vision become clouded with Hermes'. She watched as he sailed across the city that surrounded the castle, zipping passed the newly repaired Bifrost. Thor had traveled outside of the realm? Why?

Hermes did not stop as he gained speed, allowing Adamma to watch as the stars and other realms raced passed him before she suddenly saw the realm of Midgard. She peered with interest as she saw the tiny blue planet that was lightly covered with green lands and fluffy white clouds. He suddenly dipped into its atmosphere, diving into a suddenly dry area that contrasted the emerald green she had once seen. The air seemed hot and humid, the ground being of hot grains of sand instead of lush green grass. Hermes dipped in and out of building, searching for Thor. Finally, he stopped and Adamma sighed as she noticed his figure walking into a building.

First, a younger female noticed him and visibly gasped before yelling something loudly, something Adamma couldn't hear properly. The girl then rushed forward, hugging Thor's strong waist as another female made her appearance. The woman was clearly shocked at the presence of Adamma's husband, her bright hazel eyes widening widely and her jaw dropping slightly. Thor seemed to greet her, and Adamma could only read his lip. _Hello, Lady Jane. _This 'Lady Jane' suddenly rushed forward once the other girl had moved away from him, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Thor's neck as she hugged him. Adamma felt something heavy on her heart as she watched them, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat. Jane's head suddenly turned and she pressed her lips onto Thor's, making the heaviness of Adamma's heart slowly rip it apart. She breathed heavily before she quietly called Hermes back, sinking down onto her knees as her eyes began to water.

'_Be obedient to you husband, and always make sure he is pleasured by you. There are plenty of women who would love to be in your place. Men easily stray away from things that are no longer interesting or that they are fair too used to._' The words of Maribella seemed to echo throughout her mind before she slowly slid onto her back as he heart shattered.

Heimdall had heard a small moan of pain, his all seeing eyes turning to the castle to see his queen slumped on the floor crying, her ladies rushing in to console her and to make sure the child in her womb was all right. His eyesight then turned to Midgard, where he had seen the messenger bird flying back to Asgard once it had witnessed the intense kiss between the king and the human. He slowly shook his head as he watched, knowing that the king had done something terrible.

Adamma had been taken back to her room once she had fallen asleep, her eyes tired, swollen, and red from crying. She had been sleeping peacefully for over four hours, dreaming of her unborn child that had lovely strands of golden hair and eyes like the ocean. The dream suddenly turned sour as Adamma felt a pain slowly creeping into her belly, her eyes twitching and flickering before they slowly opened. The pain in her stomach began to intensify, and she suddenly felt that pain hit her in between her legs. She quietly moaned in pain, sitting up in bed as she cradled her stomach before pushing the thick covers off of her legs. Her breathe quickened as she looked at her stained night-gown, blood covering the sheets and the pain began to grow more and more. She let out a loud scream, hot heat going down her spine as she rose up, touching her gown as the red liquid gleamed in the light.

"No, no, no," she whispered as her maids walked into the room. The five ladies stared at their queen in shock, watching as she began to writhe in pain at the feeling of her body pushing the child out prematurely. "No! Somebody help! Somebody help me save my baby, please!"

Thor slowly parted away from Jane, surprised at her sudden outburst of affection that made his heart heavy with guilt. She continued to hug his neck as the pair seemed to be completely oblivious of the metallic humming bird behind them. The bird seemed to visibly sadden before it turned around, slowly flying back home as it felt Adamma's pain.

"You have come back," Jane whispered. Thor's guilt continued to eat away at him. "Come in, come in."

Jane parted away from him and began to pick up miscellaneous papers from the area around them. He looked around the room that now carried heavy machinery, each one beeping at a different rate and sound as he observed them. Jane seemed to stumble around for a few moments, trying to collect herself in a dignified manner before she sat down in a computer chair. She beckoned Thor to sit down in the one across from her, offering a warm and happy smile. He carefully sat down, knowing that he was much heavier in his godly form. He looked at the objects around them as he felt the light hazel eyes of the mortal woman in front of him traveling along his face.

"I've missed you," she told. A light blush crept onto her tanned cheeks and a small laugh came from her mouth.

"How long has it been?" Thor asked quietly.

"Almost three years," she answered and it was as if realization hit him in the face. Jane looked older, her eyes had a slight purple tint to them that signaled to Thor that she had been working late and getting less sleep. Her eyes were clouded with weariness and wisdom that she had accumulated over the time he had been away. "What has happened to you since you left? How long has it been there?"

"Only a little over nine months. In the time that I have been away, I have taken the throne of Asgard as king. I have repaired the damage that I had done to the rainbow bridge and the Bifrost in my effort to defeat my brother, Loki." Thor was trying to make this as easy as possible for Jane, wincing every now and then as he tried to delay the inevitable.

"Is everything all right?" Jane asked. "Are you here to stay?"

Thor's heart stopped at the physical tearing of his heart at her hopeful expression. She seemed so happy that he had come back, and he had to tell her that he couldn't. He had a realm to rule over, storms to cause, and a child to raise with the help of his wife.

"I can't, Jane. Things have changed in Asgard and I need to be there to protect it."

"But there has to be someone you can give your throne to," she said, her voice filled with hope at the thought of him staying with her. He shook his head and the hope that was sketched onto her face fell.

"The only person who could take my place has yet to be born," he told. He watched her expressions morph together for a second before it turned into confusion. Thor reached over and touched her hands carefully, fearing his next words would hurt her to the point of tears. "Jane, I have been married for quite some time now. She is pregnant with our unborn child and heir to the throne. I have very serious feelings for her, even though I thought I never truly would. There is no way I could leave them in Asgard, and that is why I'm here. I have come to say goodbye."

"You have a wife?" Jane asked quietly.

"Yes, and I believe I love her," he told. Yes, he did love Ada, and it took him seeing Jane to really figure that out. He loved her in more ways than he could think of. She was his wife, his queen, and the mother of his child. "I did not want to break my promise to you, so I have come back but just to wish you a happy life. Heimdall has told me that you have been happy working with this S.H.I.E.L.D business, and I hope you stick through with it if it does."

Jane looked down at her hands, a feeling of dread and sadness radiating from her aura and going into Thor. He bit down on the side of his cheek, leaning over and lightly kissing the top of her head before he stood up.

"I am sorry, Lady Jane, but I must go. I hope that you lead a life of complete happiness and fall in love with someone as much as I have. You deserve an entire realm of happiness, Jane." Thor finally stood up. He was going home, and he secretly hoped that he hadn't been away from Asgard for too long.

Adamma quietly cried into her pillow as one of her physicians inspected the fetus from across the room, trying to figure out the gender and the cause of death. Her stomach was no longer swollen, but down to its shameful size. She cradled her stomach, closing her eyes as she fought to keep her moan of anguish inside. She lost her child.

'_Your position within the Asgardian court will not be secured no matter how much your husband loves you, unless you give him sons. Give him heirs and your entire world will be more open.'_ Canace's words rang throughout her mind before she began to choke on her on tears. She faintly heard the physician from across the room tell Cheyenne the sex of the miscarried child. A boy.

Adamma lifted up, looking to where the pair were whispering to each other as the fetus laid on the table. She saw small strands of blonde hair on his pale head, and quietly counted ten little fingers and ten little toes. He would have been the perfect image of Thor if he would have lived. He would have been perfect.

But he wasn't, and as she continued to stare she began to feel just as dead as her child was. Here she was, Queen of Asgard, heartbroken and childless.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **_Thank you _Kebia_ for giving me my 100th review! I don't know if you guys know how wonderful it was for me to get that many, but I love it! Reviews are like my life force. Anyways, I hope you're very satisfied with this chapter. But I have bad news, starting Monday, June 6th, I will be doing a summer college prep-program. I will not be at a computer to update from late Sunday nights to early Friday afternoons. I will try to update at least once a week during this time, as long as reviews keep flowing in =) Love, Rachel.

**By the way, the playlist for this chapter is**:

Ode to Solitude by HIM

Bleed Well by HIM

Let Me Talk To You by Justin Timberlake

And the melodic sounds of Dora, which is what my niece is watching. _Say it with me, Farm, Rainforest, Daisy's party!_

Thor sighed heavily as his feet hit the floor of the Bifrost, the peaceful feeling of the knowledge that he was home easing his aching neck. Jane had taken everything in well, but he knew that he had broken part of her heart. But everything seemed perfect in Asgard, and he felt wonderful now that he was in his own kingdom. Thor looked up at Heimdall's grim face, a feeling of dread slowly turning into his stomach. The gatekeeper looked towards Thor, noticing the intense and waiting stare his king was giving him.

"Has something happened?" Thor asked, his deep voice lowering even more. "What is going on?"

"It is not my place to tell his majesty, so I will not. But I do advise you to travel back to the palace with lightening speed," Heimdall told, his expression never faltering as he gazed at Thor.

"Has something happened to Ada?" Thor asked as the dread in his lower tummy kept turning until it slowly began to form a funnel cloud.

"Lightening speed," the gatekeeper repeated.

Thor walked hurriedly towards his eight-legged stead that awaited him outside of the Bifrost. The horse nayed loudly as he climbed onto it, grabbing the reigns before he lightly kicked the horse's sides, making the animal rush forward towards the city gates. What could have happened to Ada in the short time that he was away? Had someone tried to harm her? Had she given birth to his child already? Thor bit his lip, hoping that if she had given birth that the child would be healthy. Dread and worry kept twisting his stomach into knots as his horse raced through the city streets, his ears deafening out the sounds of excited screams from the citizens as they saw their king. The people parted from his way as he raced towards the castle, leaving a trail of confused and worried eyes staring at the back of his cape.

Thor rushed up towards the stairway as he finally entered the golden castle, feeling the looks of sympathy radiating off of the royal court around him. As he walked into the hallway that would lead him towards his wife's maternity room, he saw one of her physician's and a midwife carrying something wrapped in blankets. The three of them all stopped, Thor's eyes looking at the object in the midwife's arms while they stared at their king with worried expressions. Slowly, Thor walked forward and slowly removed the cloth from the object, his heart swelling and bursting unhappily at the site of the miscarried infant. He backed up as his eyes remained on the corpse's face, noticing the identical hair both of them had and the soft, rosy cheeks that were beginning to turn gray. The midwife timidly put the cloth back over the child's face before walking past her king, keeping her head bowed as the physician followed. Thor felt as if the lump in his throat was  
>trying to strangle him as the feeling in his stomach exploded inside of him.<p>

He swallowed hard, his feet leading him to Ada's room before he opened the door. There had been two maids around his wife suddenly stood up, falling onto their knees and bowing their heads. Adamma was on the bed, her eyes glazed over as she stared at the wall beside her bed. Her skin was pale, her eyes tired and puffy from crying, and her stomach was restored to it former size. The red covers were pulled up over her breasts as her hair scattered across the pillow beneath her head. Thor watched her carefully, making sure that his wife wasn't dead as well since she looked as if she could be.

"Leave," Thor ordered the maids in a monotone. Both girls rose to their feet, keeping their heads down as they walked across the room and closed the door behind them once they had left. He watched as his Ada breathed in and out slowly, her eyes blinking ever so often as she gazed at the wall. Finally, those eyes that had suddenly turned a deep shade of blue looked towards him. She seemed so sick, so frail, so saddened. Thor suddenly wished he had his late brother's sliver tongue as his mind tried to find the appropriate words to say to her. Adamma suddenly breathed in deeply, licking her lips before she spoke.

"I lost him. I lost our son," she told quietly. Adamma felt her heartbreak even more as she admitted to what had happened, feeling as a tear slowly ran down her face.

"We are still young," Thor spoke quietly, trying to find the right words. "When you feel well, we can try to have another child if it pleases you."

The room was silent for a moment, allowing the couple to think about the words that were just exchanged. Adamma suddenly felt anger brewing in her heart. She had lost her baby, her child, her son because he had thought he was crafty enough to go and kiss another girl without her finding out. She would be criticized even more because she had lost her child, but it seemed as if that did not matter to her husband. _Try to have another child?_ Why would she want to try to have another child with a man that had cheated on her, broken her heart, and basically assisted in the miscarriage of her child? Her eyes suddenly turned a gray color, the shade of angry clouds on a hot summer's day.

"What?" she asked as venom laced the single word. She sat up in her bed slowly, looking at him with angered eyes as her heart lurched back and forth at his words. "After all that you've done, you have to grounds to tell me that we are going to try to have another child?"

"And what have I done?" Thor asked, surprised at her sudden wrath.

"You kissed that mortal girl in Midgard, thinking that I wasn't looking. Hermes helped me witness everything," she spat, placing her knees onto the bed.

"What right do you have to spy on me, Ada?" he asked, his anger swelling up as well.

"What right do you have to cheat on your wife! I have been nothing but obedient and good to you, and you run out to earth to visit your human harlot behind my back while my belly is doing it's business, while I am sitting here with your child!" she told, her voice growing loud as she continued to look at him.

"You should not speak of things that you know nothing of," Thor growled, watching as his wife glared at him with stormy gray eyes. "You know nothing of what happened between the mortal woman and me."

"But I do, Thor, I do! Just as I finished miscarrying your child, my maids whispered about how you had once loved your **precious** Lady Jane, how you mourned over her more than you mourned over the lose over your own brother," she spoke, each word hitting Thor in his heart. But he kept his face stone like as he gazed at her.

"Why does any of this matter, Ada? Why does Jane matter to you?" Thor asked, his teeth clenched.

"Because I love you." Adamma watched as his face slowly fell, her tears falling rapidly down her face. "The love I have for you is so strong, so powerful that it had broken my heart to see you kiss her, to see you hold her…to know that you loved someone else. Our child died because I grieved over you, I grieved over the heart break you had given me."

Adamma bowed her head, placing her lips into a firm line to keep the sob in the back of her throat from coming forward. Her hair suddenly covered her face, shielding it away from Thor's wide blue eyes. Thor looked at his wife, noticing her anger simmer down back to it's former sadness before her body crumbled onto her bed sheets and she let out a small sob. Thor looked down at the ground before he shook his head, turning and opening the door before walking out and closing it behind him. His eyes shut painfully as her once quiet sob suddenly echoed into the hallway. His slide down onto the floor, his own tears coming to his eyes as he rested his head on the door. What had he done?

Weeks had passed, yet Adamma continued to refuse to come out from her maternity room. Most people of the royal court and city sympathized with her royal majesty, and understood the fact why she would not walk out of her maternity room. But others were not so nice. _How can the Queen of Asgard help protect her kingdom if she is too busy weeping over her dead infant? It had been many weeks since she lost the heir, and it is time for her to assume her duties as Thor's wife, _one ambassador remarked about Adamma. She sighed at the comments, trying to ignore them as she continued to think about her lost child and her unfaithful husband. Thor was trying to win her trust; she had to give him that. He would try to come and see her, but she would order her maids to tell him to leave her be. He would send her jewelry, dress parcels, and other things in order to get her attention back to him. He just wanted to speak with her, but she wanted nothing to do with him.

Adamma bit her lip as she gazed at her hands, contemplating on whether or not she should do something productive today or not. She looked around the room that was starting to become bland since it would be the only thing she would see every time she would wake up. She sighed heavily, feeling the eyes of her maids on her as she lifted herself from her bed. Adamma walked over to her dresser, searching for an appropriate dress to where in order for her to travel to the library without causing too much attention to herself. She sighed as she heard her room door open and the noise of loud, metal boots approached her.

"Xavier, I really do not wish to see my husband or what ever he has sent me." She told politely, not pausing in her actions or looking up in the guard's direction. She looked over her shoulder at Xavier, with his long strawberry colored hair tied back into a low pony tail and light gray eyes, and sighed at his shocked expression. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"Your majesty, since you have been in grieving the former ambassador for your country has decided to retire. The new Hesiod ambassador had arrived early this morning, and now he is requesting to see you, Madame," the guard told. Adamma's eyebrows knitted together as she brought out a long light blue dress from her dresser and hugged it to her chest. "The ambassador also requested that I not speak of his name to her majesty."

She contemplated on her options as she listened to Xavier. She could just continue with her plan to go to the library for a bit of peace and just meet the new ambassador later on when she was ready to face the public. But it had been weeks since she had seen the faces of the royal court, and she missed seeing them even though some were not always wearing happy expressions when they gazed at her. She sighed heavily, hoping that this person was worth gathering all of her courage for. She looked at Xavier and nodded a few times.

"Tell the new ambassador that I will meet with him as soon as I am dressed properly," she told. Xavier smiled brightly, happy to know that the queen was now allowing herself to leave her room and facing the rest of the court. He beamed as he rested on one knee, placing his hand over his heart before standing up regally and exiting the room.

Adamma smiled and rolled her ocean eyes at the guard's sudden happiness. She called her maids over once he had left, asking them to assist her in putting on her dress. She groaned audibly as they tightened a corset around her torso, cursing mentally at the object that she had gotten used to not wearing. She sighed as the strings were no longer being tightened to the point of suffocation and stepped into the lovely cream blue dress she had picked out. The fabric that slid over her skin made Adamma sigh happily at how cold it felt. She ran her hands along her clothing as her hair was being tugged on by the ladies around her, feeling as if she were about to jump off of the palace's highest tower. She sighed heavily, standing up and away from her maids, suddenly not caring how her hair looked before she pulled it back with a ribbon before leaving her room for the first time in a long time. She walked from hallway to hallway, watching as people stopped and stared at her as she passed by. Adamma managed to hold her head high as she walked passed them, dismissing the whispers that were beginning to surge around her until she had finally made her way towards the top of the grand staircase.

At the bottom of the staircase stood a dark-hair man in traditional Hesiodian clothing, his back turned to Adamma as she stopped to look at him. Though she could only see the back of this man, he seemed so familiar to her. The outline of his body made her mind tick slowly as it tried to put a name onto the new ambassador. People of the court slowly stopped and looked at Adamma as she stood on top of the golden stairway, whispering and pointing at the queen who had finally crawled out of her hiding place. The man, noticing the whispers and finger pointing, turned and smiled brightly as he gazed upon the Queen of Asgard. Adamma's breath stopped suddenly as he gazed at her with sparkling dark brown eyes, his full lips stretching up into a bright smile. She began to smile as well, her heart swelling as she began to run down the shining stairs as she made her way towards him. She opened her arms and jumped into his arms suddenly, a giggle coming out from her throat.

"Brishan! I've missed you so much!" The whole royal court stared at the exchanged from what seemed like old friends. Brishan's deep laughter echoed in her ears as he hugged her back.

"I've missed you, too, Adamma."

Thor's face twisted into an unreadable expression as he watched his wife hug the new ambassador, noticing that it was the same male that had gazed at her with such loving eyes. His jaw tensed and his arms crossed themselves over his chest. He would have to keep a close watch over Brishan, whether his wife liked it or not.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **_Big and loving thanks to kebia and Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith for giving me the most amazing reviews. Kebia is wonderfully honest and her reviews always make me want to write more, and Superdani takes parts of my story and adds how she felt. **Ex**:"What right do you have to spy on me, Ada?"-IS HE SERIOUS? You two make my day when you review, which is why I'm updating this story early. This is dedicated to you!

**PS, for anyone that wants to contact me directly, would it be easy for you guys if I had a facebook fan page? I will create one if you want.**

Playlist:

_Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind)_ by Panic! at the Disco

_Memories_ by Panic! at the Disco

_Hurricane_ by Panic! at the Disco

I'm sensing a theme here…Hm….next chapter is dedicated to who Brishan looks like. (Psssst, it involves the playlist!)

Adamma laughed merrily at the sight of the ball that was being held for Brishan, since he was the ambassador of her native realm. She watched as Brishan managed to get half of the royal court out of their chairs and taught them a wide assortment of dances, most of the women he taught ushering their husbands and loved ones onto the center of the room that had very quickly turned into a dance floor. Brishan had two girls at his side, but his lovely brown eyes shined brightly at Adamma as his movements were as smooth as the silk sheets she slept on. Thor did not seemed as pleased as his wife did, making sure to glare at the ambassador whenever his eyes flickered away from Ada. This man, this ambassador, this lower god had enough gallantry to openly gaze at Ada with such flirtation and passion.

But what made his heart ache was the fact that his wife seemed so happy at the attention of the musician. She would giggle when he would wink at her or would smile when he would beam at her. Here Thor was watching his wife smile at another man while she ignored his very existence. She would not listen to reason or anything else that would come from his mouth, but she would happily watch her friend dance and would clap after a song would be finished. His jaw tensed and he narrowed his blue eyes at the dark-haired god as the people of his royal court clapped as the song ended. Brishan bowed deeply at the waist, letting a small smile grace his pale face at t he amount of applause, but Thor clenched the arms of his golden chair.

"Ambassador," Thor called, his voice deepening and causing the applause to stop suddenly. Brishan rose from his bow, his head lifting up at the sound of his title being called. "I have heard of your talents, and I have seen some just now. Is it true that you are a master of music and dance?"

"Yes, your majesty," he answered as he let his head do one slow nod, his arms going behind his back.

"How adept are you at these talents?" Thor asked as he felt Adamma stare at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, I was good enough to teach her majesty, your wife, Queen Adamma." Thor watched as Brishan seemed to smirk, his tone smug as he kept eye contact with Thor. Ada covered her mouth, her eyes wide at what he had just stated openly. The crowd seemed in awe at his braveness while Thor just narrowed his eyes.

"Prove it, ambassador." The corner of Brishan's lip lifted in a half smirk at Thor's request which made the young king nearly break the arms of his chair break. The arrogance of this man! "Pick any female in here, and show us that you are truly a master of music and dance."

"I have your approval to pick any one of these gorgeous ladies that are present in this room?" Brishan asked.

"Yes."

Brishan smiled slightly as he walked over to a group of women that seemed eager to please both their king and the handsome diplomat. He slowly walked in front of the people, smiling at some or muttering polite words before he had made it over to Adamma. He bowed his head before bowing at the waist, lightly taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Thor watched with bitter distaste at the blush that came over Ada's cheeks, his throat feeling as if some invisible force was squeezing at it.

"I would be very pleased if her majesty would accompany me in dancing," he told, smiling up at her.

"I would be very pleased to accompany you," she replied before she stood from her chair. Her hand switched from his palm to on top of the back of his hand as he led her to the center of the room, all the while Thor regretted saying that Brishan could choose _anyone_.

The pair both turned to face Thor, who tried to appear emotionless at the site of them smiling. Brishan nodded at the group of musicians in the corner of the room before a medium paced melody filled the room. Adamma's eyes locked onto Thor's as they began dancing. Ada's hips seemed so enticing as they moved in delicious curves, her free hand coming up to scoop the bell of her dress up so she would not fall. Over the intricate skirts as she danced. She suddenly broke eye contact as she gazed up at Brishan, smiling coyly as his arm wrapped around her waist. His hand suddenly pulled on her hip which made her spin a few times before his hand then reached out and grabbed Ada's. He pulled her to his chest, their noses so close to touching that Thor had to bite his tongue to keep himself from cursing. Adamma let out a small laugh as Brishan whispered something into her ear, a small nod confirming her approval for what was about to happen. The pair continued to dance magnificently as Thor watched with a mixed feeling of anger and interest. His wife was so beautiful when she smiled like this, and it hurt him to know that he was not the one making her smile. The pair both suddenly smirked before a large cloud of smoke appeared at the song's last note. The people awed once the smoke had cleared, the queen and her ambassador disappearing with it. They suddenly clapped and Thor found himself finally breaking the arms of his chair.

Adamma and Brishan laughed as they suddenly appeared in front of the golden palace, both of them remembering how much trouble they would get into whenever they would do that trick on Hesiod.

"I've missed doing that," Adamma told as her voice was still high from her laughter. Her back straightened with her smile still on her face as they begin to walk into the city. She looked at the buildings of all different shapes and sizes around her, noting the detail as she passed by them.

"You certainly have become quite the royal lady, Adamma," Brishan told as he walked beside her. He dropped the formalities that he would have had to use in the castle, knowing that she wouldn't mind. She seemed to relax at the sound of her normal name, loving how it sounded without the royal title in front of it.

"You have no idea how wonderful it feels to hear my name," she whispered. "I walk around the castle and all I'm called is either 'her majesty,' 'your highness,' 'my queen,' or 'Queen Adamma.' I'm never just Adamma anymore. I'm someone's queen, someone's wife-never just me."

"You're just Adamma to me, if it makes you feel better," Brishan told. He smiled as she gave a tiny grin. "And I'm sure your just Adamma to your husband, Thor."

"We haven't been talking," she scoffed, shaking her head as she snorted in distaste. "And he never calls me Adamma; it's either 'my wife' or 'Ada.'"

"He has given you a nickname…how cute," Brishan commented, laughing slightly as he brought his arms behind his back. He looked down at the young queen, who obviously seemed distressed about something, and furrowed his dark eyebrows over his dark eyes. "Adamma, has something happened to you and the king?"

"You can say that, yes." Adamma gave a small, pathetic excuse for a smile before she looked down at her feet as they walked. "I was pregnant with our child, and it was a boy. Oh, Brishan, I was so happy. The child was always healthy and I took all of the care I could to make sure nothing bad would happen to it. Thor and I were so happy to finally be having an heir. I had even fallen in love with him, Brishan. Never in my days would I have expected to fall in love with someone who I had been arranged to marry, but it happened. Everything was so perfect, so beautiful.

"A few weeks ago, I had caught him kissing another woman. She…she was a mortal, Brishan. They kissed each other with such passion and I saw the entire thing. My heart broke and the blow to my heart must have harmed the baby in some way. I grieved over Thor being unfaithful, I cried so hard and endlessly. I didn't know that it would hurt my son…I miscarried the child that night. The physician told me that grief, when it is so overwhelming to the mother, can cause the child inside of the womb to panic and make the mother go into premature labor. We weren't ready for it, and…he died, Brishan. My child…my son died." Adamma closed her eyes, her heart unable to bear the pressure that was squeezed it. She breathed in and out deeply before she lifted her head. "Thor told me that we were to try again once I was better, and I got so angry. He didn't even seem to care about him! He barely seemed to care about what it had done to me! I…I got so angry with him, and I yelled and screamed that it was his fault.

"It wasn't his entire fault," she told quietly. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset, I suppose. Lots of kings have had mistresses."

"That doesn't mean anything, Adamma. He shouldn't have kissed that woman," Brishan replied, his hand coming up to rub her neck softly. "Have you two tried to have another child?"

"No," Adamma spat roughly. "If he wants children, he can go make demi-gods with that jezebel. He made his decision when he traveled to Midgard and kissed her and only the gods of Valhalla know what else."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your fertility will be questioned by the people you rule over," Brishan replied, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "The noble people will call for you to be separated from Thor so that a new queen can give him an heir."

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side," Adamma grumbled lowly. Her friend smiled slightly, noticing the large mass of water in front of the by just a few meters.

"I am on your side, which is why I'm telling you this. It would also make me very happy to see you have a child," he told. Adamma looked up at him with surprise only to get a quick grin as a response.

"Why did my father send you here as the new ambassador?" She asked suddenly.

Brishan chuckled for a few moments before laughing out loud happily, joy dancing around in his eyes as Adamma tilted her head in slight confusion. He looked down at her before speaking.

"Your father wished for me to know how unattainable you are now, basically. How I will never get to kiss you again." Adamma smiled slightly as her eyes squinted at Brishan's words. He laughed at her expression, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "But maybe he was right to show me that you're so…condemned. You're father always hated me after what happened, and it got me out of Hesiod."

"He didn't hate you. He just wanted to draw and quarter your body across all of the nine realms," she told carefully.

"He hated me."

"No, you don't have to hate someone to want to spread their body parts and intestines from Midgard to Valhalla." Adamma suddenly giggled at his blank and obvious expression, her hand coming up to pat his shoulder. "He just wanted to prove point."

"What point? Touch my daughter and die!" Brishan exclaimed, his eyes growing wide as he mimicked a stabbing motion towards his stomach. She let out another loud laugh that surprisingly did not bring any attention towards the two of them. "But, I do have to say that if your father would have killed me, it would have been worth it."

"What do you mean, Brishan?"

"Adamma, I loved you dearly when I kissed you. It made me happy that in the end that I did and I would have went through any punishment they put against me. Part of me still loves you, even after all of this time, and it always will. I think that's why your mother thoroughly convinced your father to send me here as an ambassador. They want to know that someone who loves you will protect and watch over you, and here I am." Brishan smiled warmly at her before leaning down and kissing her cheek softly. He pulled away from her flesh slowly and sighed. "Not to mention, I'm a pretty amazing musician."

"You ruined that entire moment," Adamma told, rolling her eyes as she smiled.

The smile on the their faces slowly faded away as they neared the great mass of water, sand touching their shoe covered feet as they got closer. A small, green dot was floating a few feet away from them. It bobbed up and down with the small waves and Adamma squinted to get a better look at it. Whatever it was, it was covered in a velvet green cloth that reminded her of the soft green grass she hadn't seen in over a year. She continued to stare at it before she began to notice that this foreign object had legs, arms, and a full head of black hair.

"Brishan! There's a person in the water!" She yelled out. She felt as if she were panicking as she stared at the body, Brishan's body becoming as stiff as stone. "Brishan, you have to help him!"

"I can't swim," he replied, his voice trembling. Adamma looked from her friend to the body that was floating in the water. She let out a small groan before she began to slide her arms out of her dress, slipping it down her torso urgently. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off my dress so it doesn't weigh me down, I have to save him." Adamma pushed out the thoughts of how dangerous and deep Asgard's ocean was as the plum colored dress fell to her feet. Brishan blushed as he looked at Adamma in her corset and chemise, her breasts bunched together in the most appealing way. He was too distracted by them to notice her run forward and dive into the water.

"Adamma!" He called after her as she swam towards the person she was trying to save. "Get back here! You might drown, and he's probably already dead! Adamma!"

She tried to deafen the voice of her beloved friend as continued to swim, the water chilling her down to her bones. She latched onto the lean frame of the body, switching it's position to where their face was facing the sky. She pull harshly on it as she tried to make her way back towards shore, her heart beating rapidly as her muscles ached and groaned rest. Asgard's ocean did a wonderful job at tiring people, which is why many people never survived. But Adamma pushed through the harsh waves, her arm pulling the body behind her. She reached shore, breathing heavily as she pulled the body up from the water and onto the sand. Brishan quickly went to her side, rubbing her back as she leaned over the body, her eyes scanning over the face of the man she now saved.

Adamma studied the features of his face, noticing how dark his hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes were in contrast to his pale skin. His jaw was set in firm lines which game him an almost rough look as his lips gave him the appearance of an angel. His lips were pale due to the water, but she could see that they were once a perfect rose pink; the bottom lip was full and thin at the same time, while the top lip were in strict, swift curves. His cheekbones made his cheeks sink in slightly and she could see a faint outline of purple underneath the man's eyes.

"Who are you," Adamma softly muttered. She raised her hand to gently run in through his hair when his pale, cold hand suddenly grabbed her's.

She gasped loudly, staring at the pale green eyes that shot open and stared at her as he breathed in deeply. She kept her breath sucked in as the man looked at her with judging eyes, taking her form into detail as he scanned her body into his memory as if he were searching for something.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Adamma; I am wife of Thor and Queen of Asgard. Who are you?" she asked, her voice much softer as she watched the man breathe in and out slowly.

"Loki."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ I had managed to find a way to update this story while I'm at my summer program. I love you guys enough to try and fenagle my way around the system. Anyways, go onto Facebook if you wish to see what Brishan really looks like since no one guess correctly, my fanpage's name is _RGRfanfics_. Review, please?

Dedicated to: kebia and everyone else who reviewed! I can't remember names very well lol

XI

Loki had landed back in Asgard? No, no. This was something different entirely for Loki had felt himself falling throughout the universe. He felt the push, pull, and tug of the cosmos weighing him down and strangling him. But yet, he was back in Asgard. He was home.

No, this was not home. He had no home. This woman who had risked her life to save him was not his kind, nor her friend behind her. But they did not look Asgardian either. They were the size of humans, but there was no doubt that they were gods. The male with the dark hair had the complextion of a servant, and judging by the callusing on his hands he had recently been placed at a high ranking position at court.

The woman, whose name he had quickly forgotten, was different. She was of noble blood, he could tell by the soft color of her skin and hands. She wasn't wearing her dress, but he gave it a close look at it when he spotted it on the ground a few feet away. The color was rich, and the embroidering was intricate. It reminded Loki of something Frigga, his mother in some sort of way, would have worn. The color and stitching made him suddenly aware that this woman was royalty. Asgardian royalty.

"Who are you?" Loki croaked as his voice sounded much weaker than he wanted it to.

"Adamma, I'm the queen," she told as she spoke softly, her voice laced with concern. Loki furrowed his eyebrows as he heard her title.

"Queen?" Loki murmured softly. His thoughts swirled around the woman who had very quickly become his mother and had raised him throughout his youth, adolescence, and a section of his adulthood. Had something happened to her? Loki found his heart betraying him as he began to feel anger at the thought of Odin remarrying so quickly after Frigga had been either dead or discarded, and for someone so young and childlike! "What has happened to Frigga?"

"Nothing, she has become the queen dowager," she replied. "The allfather had departed to Valhalla some few months ago."

"Odin is dead?" Loki did not know if he was happy or saddened at the thought of the older man's death. The man had stolen him from his crib like a monster, like the monster Loki was born as, and taken him to Asgard until he would find use for him. His life was a lie, and he could have only wished that he could have broken Odin like he had broken Loki when he had denied him the happiness of making the old man proud. But that no longer mattered anymore it seemed.

"Yes," the other male answered. "And now Thor is king."

Loki's eyes widened wildly at the man's statement. Thor was officially king? How had Asgard managed to stay put together? Thor had the mind of a child, and perhaps that had changed over his stay at Midgard, but Loki seriously doubted it. He was positive that one of his tantrums could destroy and divide the city by itself, and his brother was prone to these types of tantrums. Brother, he scoffed as he thought of the word, what a meaningless word when it comes to the family he was thrusted into. But, perhaps the kingdom had managed to stay together somehow due to the woman in front of him. Adamma had risked her life to save Loki, and she seemed so innocent and sweet that it was almost sickening. She seemed so little in comparison to the larger than life god of thunder.

"You are Thor's wife, aren't you?" Loki asked as he squinted to look at her. She nodded, her hand brushing the straying wet hairs away from his forehead soothingly, as if she were touching her child. "But you are not Asgardian."

"I know, I was the princess of Hesiod some time ago before I married the king," Adamma told. "Is there anything I can do for you? I can take you to see one of my physicians, or maybe a healer if that would make you feel better."

"No, no, I'm quite all right," Loki replied, sitting up even though his bones were crying in protest. He would not return to the palace of Asgard until he had some way of getting back at Thor. He looked up at the child-like wife of Thor, his eyes staring into her's. She would be his way of getting back at him; she would somehow have a hand in Loki's destruction of Thor. His silver tongue had usually managed to get him out of harmful situations, but this time it would help him get into one instead. He suddenly smiled politely at Adamma, his eyes shining as he tried to rid them away of any sort of mischief. She blinked at him a few times as she stared back, her hand out in front of her in order to help him as he stood up from the sand. "You have helped me so much, my dearest Queen. I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing," she replied as she looked up at his tall, lean frame that loomed over her. His large hand suddenly snatched her own gently before pulling it up to his pale lips and kissing the back of it before he bowed his head.

"My lady, I shall go to the healers and make sure that I am well just because you asked me to. If you need anything, you may come and find me. I will be here," he told as he smiled before he turned away from her.

Loki smirked as he walked away, dipping into different streets as he changed his physical appearance every now and then. No one must know that he was still here, not until the timing was perfect and he could take back the throne, and perhaps snatch Thor's little Adamma as his queen. _Yes_, Loki thought as he traveled, _what a perfect way to crush his brother's spirit by taking away the one thing he loves most._

Adamma managed to slide her dress back onto her wet body, groaning as the silk began to become damp and her hair dripped heavily. Brishan held up the sides of her dress as they walked back to the palace, entering the castle while many people stared at them with confused expressions. As he continued to help escort her throughout the castle, they reached the dining hall when they heard a great amount of commotion going on. Adamma, despite her friend's earnest warnings, opened the door to peer in.

Thor, still dressed in his attire from the celebration of Brishan, was throwing stuff across the room in sheer anger. Fruits and vegetables from the royal garden were spread throughout the room. Curtains were strewn across chairs, tables, and the floor while wine bottles were shattered and their contents poured onto the floor. Adamma quickly looked behind her, noticing that Thor had yet to notice their presence.

"_Go_," She ordered quietly as the tone of her voice left no room for Brishan to argue about her safety. He bowed lowly before standing up and closing the door as she moved away from him and towards the large, angered bolder.

Adamma walked slowly towards her husband, noticing how heavy he was breathing and how tight his fists were being clenched together. Her eyes danced across his bare arms and how sweat lightly danced across his glowing skin as it trailed down from it slowly. Thor's face turned suddenly, his smoldering gaze landing on her before they trailed up and down her wet frame. She felt herself breathe in deeply as she gazed at him, her eyes less angry but all the while questioning why he was behaving like an undisciplined child.

"Why are you wet?" he demanded as he turned his body all the way around to peer at his wife. His jaw clenched and unclenched several times as he watched her cross her arms over her chest and begin to give him the cold shoulder again. "Has that ambassador done something to you?"

"Why would you say something like that?" Adamma asked quietly, blinking at him slowly as if the questions he was asking were irrelevant.

"Because, it's plain to see that that **man** has obvious feelings for you, Ada. He stares at you like you were something sacred, like there was something between you two. And you fail to either notice or care about it at all!" Thor watched as Ada lightly shook her head, turning her face to the side as she stared out the windows. His eyes narrowed at her sudden body language, feeling as if there was something she wasn't telling him. "Has there been something between you two?"

"No."

"Do not test me, Adamma, and do not dare try to lie to me about this." Adamma breathed in deeply and exhaled swiftly, her head turning back to look at the fuming blonde in front of her.

"He had kissed me when he was my teacher, but that's it. He did tell me that he loved me, but it never went passed that I promise," she told. "Is this what this gigantic hissy fit is about, Thor? The fact that I'm spending time with Brishan?"

"No! It's the fact that I'm your husband, and you are **supposed **to be my wife. You have been giving me the bloody cold shoulder since the loss of our child, and neither of us deserves to be treated this way! I will not have rumors about our marriage being an unhappy one," he told, his voice rising in volume before dipping back down, his eyes suddenly intense. "Adamma, I love you."

Adamma's face fell into an expression of slight shock, her eyes scanning up and down Thor's face as she tried to predict if he was lying to her. His eyes were sharp as he gaze down at her with an unfaltering face, making sure that she knew that he was being completely honest. Adamma slowly walked forward, her eyes flickering from Thor's face before she gently wrapped her arms around his waist. She carefully placed her head onto his strong chest and nuzzled it as if a cub would cuddle up to its mother for warmth. She felt her husband relax before his arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders, his mouth leaning down and kissing her wet hair.

"I'm sorry," Ada whispered after a moment of silence. "I didn't mean to make you jealous."

"You didn't make me jealous," Thor tried to argue.

"Don't try to debate me on that, you were jealous," she laughed before looking up at him. She raised her hands onto his pale face, moving the strands of blonde hair from his face and placing it behind his ears before allowing her thumbs to caress his face softly. "You will never lose me, I promise. Brishan is just a friend, and he always will be. You're my husband, and I love you."

Thor smiled widely when he heard her return the same expression of love he had given her. He leaned down and politely kissed her lips, her hands lightly squeezing his cheeks as she grinned. They pulled away slowly, their foreheads touching as they stared into each other's eyes.

"We…we can try," Adamma whispered quietly.

"Try what?" Thor asked, his eyebrows knitting together. His wife slowly gulped, her eyes turning away from his as a blush slid onto her cheeks. A smile suddenly came upon his face before he leaned down and kissed her again, this time adding more passionate pressure. Ada wrapped her arms around his neck, adding her own amount of pressure to the embrace before he lifted her up into his arms and carrying her over to the table that had somehow managed to live through his now faded wrath. He laid her across the dark mahogany wood, kissing down her neck.

Tonight, everything would be fixed.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, I got severely offended by a recent review and I'm going to answer it in the nicest way I possibly can. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update recently, but I'm hoping that once I'm done with the summer program I'm in, I will be able to update more.

To: ceCE-This story has not been updated in a while because I have been at a college prep program. I have not had time to even think about updating, and I have mentioned it in previous Author's Notes in previous chapters. Furthermore, I was offended by your comment that stated "i SERIOUSLY THINK people should reconsider writing if they're just going to leave stories incomplete! Its so RUDE!" I am not being rude. Nor will I ever reconsider writing, because it's my creative outlet. I also care about my readers and I will not allow myself to leave this story incomplete. I, however, find it rude that you would say something like this to me because it is much ruder for you to say things like that. If you really liked this story, you would be patient like the rest of my readers.

Adamma had become so large with child that it was hard to comprehend how someone so small can walk with a bolder strapped to her stomach. The child wore her out constantly with its constant kicking and moving around. In the last stages of her pregnancy, Adamma found that she could only stand for thirty minutes at a time before her legs would give out. She would try to ease the baby's kicking by rubbing her stomach through her enlarged dress, noticing how much more active this child was in comparison to her first pregnancy. The rubbing would soothe the kicking for only a few precious moments before they would start back up, making Adamma his in pain. The whole royal court noticed how large she had become and how the child in her tummy almost seemed to torture their queen, but they still scrutinized her every move.

"The Queen had already lost her first child, and this child is already causing the lady so much discomfort, which is to say that she will not lose this one as well?" One ambassador commented.

"The entire realm of Asgard is questioning whether or not Thor will have an heir by his wife, Adamma. The lady is so small and frail-looking, everyone is wondering whether or not this child will be carried to full-term or be born healthy," a duchess told her servant one morning as they watched Adamma walk across the throne room floor.

Very few comforting and supporting words reached Adamma by now, which made Thor angered. Why did so many people in the royal court double her fertility? His wife was a beautiful and young woman, and the child in her belly was, without a doubt, going to be the heir the entire realm hoped for. Ada was trying her best to continue Thor's family line, and it seems as if he was the only one in the entire palace that appreciated it. But he knew that the normal citizens of Asgard loved her. They threw celebrations that lasted for weeks when it was announced that she was with child again. Artists in the city depicted her as the angel of Asgard, writers spoke of her beauty and piety, and the children looked up to her.

Thor sighed as he stood from his throne, his strong legs leading him away from the glamored people around him. He knew where his wife liked to hide around this time and he felt as if he needed to be there. His throne had kept him away from Ada for too long, and it was time that he changed that. Once he had reached the garden, his blue eyes searched for the figure of a woman swollen with child. He smiled brightly as he watched her walk with two of her servants trailing behind her.

Adamma sighed gratefully at the smell of the flowers around her, rubbing her stomach soothingly as the movement began to slow down. The child enjoyed the environment of the garden and seemed to relax at the aura of it. Adamma was happy to give the child what it wanted if it would seize its movements, if only for a few moments. She sighed once more, closing her eyes and enjoying the quiet around her. Silence became a closer friend of her's, and she found it to be a wonderful escape from the court goers who enjoyed tormenting her mentally.

Soon, her peace was disturbed at the feeling of a hand coming in contact with the silk that covered her belly. She slowly opened her eyes to peer at a smiling Thor. She gave a soft smile, her eyes closing again as she tried to fight in order to gain back the peace she had moments ago. She didn't mind her husband being with her, she had just become so tired all of the sudden that she felt as if she could fall asleep.

"Ada, are you feeling ill?" Thor asked softly, noticing how his wife's body seems so worn out. Her belly was large in Thor's hand, his fingers searching for the tiny movements that always occurred when he was around.

"I am feeling tired," she told honestly. "This child is so big that I'm afraid it will have me collapse if I hold it in any longer."

"You only have two more weeks until it is time for you give birth to it."

"These two weeks will be long and heavy on me, Thor. I believe your child intends to keep me awake and in pain at all times," Adamma told as she sighed once Thor began to lightly rub her stomach. "I can only imagine what it will be like while it's coming out of me. Probably twice as bad, it will most likely be throwing a fit on its way out."

"The child is strong." Adamma fought the urge to roll her eyes at how proud Thor sounded, but instead smiled sweetly at her husband as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Just like his father," she replied as one of her pale hands went through his hair slowly, noting how his eyes closed in content and his head leaned into her touch. "I just hope it will be handsome or beautiful."

"Of course it will be," he said as he opened his eyes to look at her. Suddenly, he smiled brightly and Adamma felt both her heart and the baby jump at the sight of it. "Look at its mother."

-TTSABA-

Adamma woke up in the early morning the next day with a dull pain coming from her lower abdomen. Something had obviously upset the baby while she had slept, and Adamma tried her best to soothe it by lightly singing to her belly as she softly rubbed it. When the ache didn't stop, she groaned and stood up from her bed with some difficulty. She gripped the bed post as the pain intensified suddenly, her stomach feeling as if it was hit with her husband's mighty hammer. She bit her lip to try and muffle the sounds of pain brewing in her throat. Cheyenne, who still remained to be her head maiden, walked in with Adamma's dress for the day in her arms only to stop when she saw the Queen holding her stomach at the edge of the bed. Cheyenne's eyes widened when Adamma suddenly let out a loud moan of pain as a sound of liquid falling onto the floor sounded around them. The maid quickly dropped the golden dress from her arms to rush over to her queen, who was raising the edge of her nightgown towards her chest. The pair gasped as they saw that the liquid that had been discarded onto the floor came from within her, signaling the child's departure from the womb.

"Get….get the…get help," Adamma moaned as she fell onto her side on her bed. Cheyenne nodded, quickly running out of the room and towards the servants' personal rooms in order to search for the midwife.

Thor was up for most of the night dealing with diplomatic issues, but his mind was suddenly rushed to attention when he saw one of his wife's maids rushing down the hallways. He stood up slowly from his chair, his eyes narrowing as she rushed towards the servants' quarters. No one else seemed to notice, but Thor seemed to memorize the look of absolute panic on her face. Why was she running? Was something wrong with his wife?

Thor moved towards the maid, his mind keen on reaching her. He picked up his pace, running in her direction as courtiers stopped to stare and whisper. Just as he nearly reached the blonde servant, he heard her yell throughout the hallways.

"The Queen! She is going into labor! Help!"

Thor froze and everything went silent. The whole palace heard what was just announced but yet nothing was said. The entire realm seemed to hear those words echo across the air and all eyes stared at their king. After moments of thick silence, the universe watched as a smile slowly spread across Thor's face. His arms lifted up into the air as he cried out in victory.

"The Queen is in labor!" He announced, loving how the rest of the world echoed back their screams of happiness.

Adamma groaned as she squeezed her entire being to it's limit, willing herself that this would be the last time that she would have to push. It had been many hours since her water broke, and worry began to spread that the Queen would not make it. But she had hope that both her and her child would see the end of this journey together, alive and healthy. Adamma moaned as she leaned back and allowed her body a few moments of rest as she breathed heavily, the encouraging words of her maids and the midwife around her being muffled by the tears streaming down her face. She would finish this now, no more waiting she told herself.

Adamma sat up once more, pushing as hard and as long as she could. The encouraging words turned into excited shouts and just as she stopped pushing, she heard the sound of a loud wail vibrating off of the walls. She sighed happily but noticed how the bump in her stomach only slightly decreased in size as Cheyenne raised the child into the air.

"A boy," she mouthed. Adamma beamed, her arms nearly lifting into the air so that she could hold her child when a statement from the midwife made her pause in her efforts.

"It seems that there is another child on the way," she told.

"What?" Adamma asked, her face deadpanning as the same pressure from moments ago began to build up on the edge of her spine. "How?"

The woman did not answer, just voiced for Adamma to repeat what she had done before. Two children, thought Adamma as she lifted herself up once more, it must be a mistake. But it was no mistake as she felt her womb pushing the child out of her body, her legs shaking in pain as she let out a loud wail of her own. A harsh, definitely feminine cry echoed with Adamma's before she fell back on the bed. Her chest heaved rapidly, her heartbeat was thundering in her ears, and she was bathed in her own sweat. But she felt proud as she looked up to see her two newborn babies being held up in her view. She smiled gratefully as she looked at their healthy, beautiful faces.

"The boy's name is Malin, for he is a little warrior just like his father. The girl will be named Sadie, for she is my golden princess." Adamma looked up as the door slammed open, her smile slightly fading as Thor marched in with a solemn expression. She watched as his eyes lit up once he saw Malin, only to widen once he noticed Sadie. "Thor, I have given you twins. Two children to continue on our blood lines and your throne."

Thor began to smile as he walked over to his wife, leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

"My love, you have done the greatest thing for this realm. You are the most wonderful thing that has been given to us, and soon we shall have celebrations for both you and our children."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This update might be a fairly short one, which I apologize for. But hopefully this will be a good enough update to tide you over. I know it's only been a day since I last update but I think you guys deserve it. Can I get a lot of reviews for it? =D PS. I just noticed how hot Robert Downey Jr. is! By the way, Like RGRfanfics on facebook =)

To: Super Dani- I miss your reviews! Make sure you leave me a big one!

Dedicated to Carlypso and shippolove844

Playlist:

Ice Box by Omarion

Like Father, Like Son by Gym Class Heroes

Monster by Lady Gaga

-TTSABA-

Thor smiled brightly as he gently held the infant in his arms, Malin's wide eyes staring up at him in curiosity as he lightly chewed on his fingers. Malin had his father's clearwater eyes, which were constantly traveling around the room and taking everything in. The light patch of hair on top of his hair was a few shades lighter than Thor's, which told the young king that he would inherit his mother's dark hair color. He was observant like his mother, but already showed signs of the quick-tempered trait that Adamma had hoped wouldn't show up. He had once cried for his mother to hold him, only to have a wet nurse pick him up instead. Fat tears flooded into his eyes before his small fists clenched and began to shake with anger; suddenly, he lifted his arms into the air and hit the maid on the shoulders, letting out the loudest cry heard in the entire kingdom. The only thing that had managed to get his tears and shrieks to stop was the image of his mother walking in the room. The cherry tint in his face cleared and he brought his hand into his mouth, chewing on it innocently.

Sadie was the most ambitious child in the entire universe. The infant had learned how to walk within the first eight months, which showed Adamma that she had inherited Thor's personality of "if I can't get what I want, I'm going to get it myself." Sadie watched Brishan play an instrument with her mother one day, and noticed how both adults seemed far too distracted to notice what she was doing. She stood up slowly, her legs wobbling slightly as she took small steps towards Brishan and her mother. Once she had reached the old piano, she let her small hand reach up and strike one of the keys. Sadie smiled widely at the pair, who stared down at the child with wide eyes. Sadie had managed to get her father's bright green eyes, but her tight blonde curls were given to her by her father. But she was shy like her mother, always hiding behind Adamma's golden skirts as they walked past courtiers, her green eyes peeking out from the side as Adamma wrapped an arm around her as if she were protecting her daughter from vulchers.

The twins put together were quite some combo. Together, they would plane ways to trick their parents. They knew Thor would give them the entire realm, while Adamma always enjoyed holding them close. They would cry loudly, causing one of their parents to drop what they were doing to attend to them. The pair knew that Adamma and Thor would respond to Malin more quickly, afraid of what his temper would cause him to do to the palace. Sadie knew that her smile could get her father to melt at the very sight of it, and would use it to get toys. Their parents loved them dearly and nothing would change that.

Adamma proudly held her golden-haired daughter as the on goers of the city came in to the palace to get their first look at the royal children. People all throughout Asgard came to witness the first sight of the twins, who were dressed in outfits made of gold and crimson. Adamma lifted her chin into the air as loud whispers echoed throughout the room; for she had officially earned the love of the Asgardian people and the courtiers would no longer doubt her fertility. Her position as Queen was set in stone, for the gods blessed her union with two children and the entire realm would know it. She was a proud mother and wife, and Thor was just as proud and happy as she was.

"Asgard," He yelled loudly, the entire room falling silent at the sound of his booming voice. Slowly, he stood from his golden throne as Adamma stood with him. He raised Malin into the air mightily, the baby's eyes scanning the room as his sister looked up at him from her mother's safe arms. "These are my children!"

The room applauded loudly as whistles and screams of joy echoed with it. Sadie turned her face and hid it in her mother's chest, her pale cheeks blushing as Malin seemed to absorb the attention.

"This is my son and heir, Malin," Thor announced, lifting the child even higher into the air. He turned his face to look at Ada, who batted her eyelashes at him playfully and she shook her head. He smiled widely before bringing his son down, his other arm claiming his daughter from his wife before lifting her into the air as Malin wrapped his arms around his mother's elegant neck. "This is my daughter, Sadie."

The crowd became almost deafening once they looked at both children, only to increase the sound barrer as Thor leaned over and passionately kissed his wife's lips. Thor slowly pulled away from his wife to smile widely at her.

"My Ada, I love you dearly."

Loki looked at the scene in front of him with a look of disgust. The very sight of Thor made him sick to his stomach, but seeing the fact that he had managed to procreate with the small Hesiodian almost made the trickster purge. He turned away as fast as he could when he saw Thor kiss his precious queen, a smirk finally etching its way onto his pale face.

Loki rested as much as possible in the past year in order for his plan to be fufilled. He schemed and found more loopholes in the Asgardian system of transportation, and he soon found a quick way to Hesiod. The trip to the young queen's homeland would not be a long one, but one that would forever stay in Loki's mind and ice box heart. He was proud of what he was about to do for it would help weaken the royal couple so that Loki could take the throne of Asgard once more as its rightful king. He may not have been born an Odinson, but he was much more qualified. He walked out of the palace and closed his eyes slowly, picturing himself as that stupid metallic bird. This bird he had just transformed into was given to Adamma by Thor, and was said to be able to transport throughout the universes. Loki would soon find out.

The cosmos and the stars whizzed around him as he willed himself towards the small blue planet. He felt as if the hard shell on the outside of his being was being pulled off by the invisible force that forwarded him towards his destination. He closed his eyes tightly as the blue dot got closer and closer, his mind yelling for his body to softly touch down to the ground. His metallic wings returned back to their former state and Loki used his lean hands to whip the Cosmo dust off of his crisp Asgardian coat. He smirked at the large, silver palace reached his eyesight in front of him as he began to walk towards it.

Loki watched with glee as a small fire started at the base of the castle, a fire of his own making, and began to lead it upwards towards the top of it. Soon, the palace was set ablaze to the point not even the gods of Valhalla could save the Hesiod royal family now. Loki sighed finally as he heard the royal screams reached his ears. The celebrations at Asgard will soon cease, and his plan would continue.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I sincerely apologize for this long wait. I've been dealing with so much stuff that it's incredible that I'm still walking!

I'd like to take a moment and dedicate this story to my memmaw. Just a few weeks after this update, she died. She was always such a sweet and loving woman and I somewhat based Adamma off of her, since they're both so kind.

I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! I also might write an arranged marriage between Loki and an oc, if I get enough support. This part will be short, but the next one will be long, I promise!

-TTSABA-

Adamma sat contentedly in her children's nursery, smiling at how the twins played with each other as her eyes drooped. She hummed softly as she listened to their playful babbling and the sounds of their toys lightly hitting each other. After all of the time she spent worrying and crying over not fulfilling her role as the Queen of Asgard, she finally had all of that horrible weight lifted off of her shoulder. Asgard was rejoicing in her name, celebrating the children she had given birth to, and no one would ever question her fertility every again.

Thor was always attending to her whenever he had free time, always declaring his love for her. For the first few weeks after her birth, he took time away from the throne and took care of the infant by himself as his wife rested up. He spoiled the children constantly, giving his pretty little Sadie tons of dresses, and having a special hammer that replicated his own. Thor was a wonderful father, and Adamma couldn't be any more proud of him. The marriage between them was strong and powerful, almost as much as Odin and Frigga.

"You are resting again?" a voice called from the doorway. Adamma let her eyes open just barely, just enough to see her great friend walking towards her. "Such laziness for someone who is supposed to be queen."

"Oh hush," she scolded lightly, smiling as she looked up at him. "I've worked hard the past year, but I'm not going to complain. It is the greatest honor in all of the realms to be a mother. My children are healthy, happy, and cherished all throughout Asgard. I deserve just a few moments rest."

"Oh, I agree." Brishan crouched by the rocking chair that Adamma rested in and gently kissed her knuckles. "I hate formalities that require me to kiss your hand, it makes me feel like I'm trying to charm you. Thor would have my head."

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?" Adamma gave a light chuckle at Brishan's playful glare and patted his shoulder. "Why are you here?"

"Guards made me come and get you; they want you in the throne room as soon as possible. But I doubt it's anything important." Brishan disliked how his friend rarely had time to be herself anymore. Adamma was always running around the palace doing something that someone requested her to do. The poor girl hadn't touched a piano in forever, and who knows when the pair would be able to play and laugh with each other again.

Adamma sighed at Brishan's sad glance and took his hand as she stood up from her chair. Cheyennce walked in after hearing the conversation between the two friends and smiling, informing her mistress that she would watch after the children in her absence. Brishan tried to make the journey to the throne room less boring by pushing her every now and then by lightly pushing her, but Adamma barely cracked a smile as she walked passed many court members to have them stare at her with sad eyes. She looked questioningly, only to have the go back to avoiding her gaze. After a few moments of the repeatedly happening, she quickened her steps and broke off into a sprint towards the throne room.

She pushed the doors open as far as she could before swiftly walking into the room. Thor sat in his throne, his head down as his posture coming off as very sad. His eyes lifted and looked up towards his wife with worry and overwhelming grief. Adamma turned her head to look at the different set of guards that stood to his left. They were wearing Hesiodian armor and her father's crest on their chests. Her breathing became irregular and she looked at Thor.

"Has something happened?" She asked after several moments of silence. She looked towards the guards until one of them stepped up and walked towards her. She watched as he stopped a few feet in front of her and dropped onto one knee and bowed his head.

"Queen Adamma of Asgard, it is with a heavy heart that I must present you with the crown of Hesiod."

The statement ran throughout the room and sent a shiver down Adamma's back.

"I believe you are mistaken, the crown belongs to my father. If he has…died, then it falls to my eldest brother. I am the last born, the crown is not ever supposed to come into my hands," she said with a shaky voice. Was her father gone? What happened?

"Ada, I…You are the only living heir to the throne of Hesiod, now," Thor told and his wife looked up at him with wide eyes. "Your former home has been burnt down, and along with it was half of the city surrounding it."

The air that hung throughout the room was thick and it threatened to choke Adamma to death. Her shoulder shook but her eyes did not water.

"My family…is gone?" Thor nodded only a little bit and Adamma finally let tears form. She let out a small shaking sound escape from the back of her throat as she took of her Asgardian crown as the guard in front of her rose to his feet. He carefully placed her father's crown onto her head and the weight of it forced her knees to buckle.

Adamma fell to the ground and let out a heart shattering sob, one that wouldn't compare to anything. Grief consumed her. She cried out more than she had when she had miscarried, and she felt as if her heart was spitting in a million different directions. She was more alone than she had ever been in her entire life, even the feeling of Thor's arms wrapping around her and rocking her didn't help ease her pain. She was alone, forever alone.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I will finish this thing, I promise! I would like to apologize for any errors in this piece; I had surgery on Thursday morning and I am fairly drugged on pain killers . I had a diagnostic laproscopy done on my ovary and it turns out I have polycystic ovarian syndrome, which is great because I thought it was something REALLY bad. But during that period where I was recovering I was thinking about two things: A) How bad I wanted some juice, and B) You guys.

_**To Night-Weaver369**_- Thank you for asking that question! I've wanted someone to realize that I've just been putting my poor Adamma through hell and back. I love her, she's like my child, but I had to make her more realistic. She was too much of a Mary-Sue in the beginning, so I always knew I had to have Loki do something to her family. But she was also supposed to have her and Thor's first child, but I had wanted her to be something like Catherine of Aragon. This queen, wife to Henry VIII, was wonderful and beautiful but she had miscarried most of the children she bore Henry. I mostly based Adamma off of the first three wives of Henry VIII. And I'm glad to see that you had a connection with her, even if it's not in the best sense.

-TTSABA-

"No, no, no, no," Adamma sobbed as she felt Thor try to lift her up from the ground many hours later. She gripped onto the strong armor that had tears rolling down then like raindrops on a glass window. For hours she cried, she screamed, she pulled at her dress and hair, and yet the crown on her head did not fall.

"Ada, I'm here," Thor whispered lightly to her as she gripped him. He realized that the only things she had left were him and their children. Her heart was shattered, and Thor hadn't the faintest idea of how it could be mended.

"Oh, Thor," she hiccupped before she looked up at him with red eyes. "All of them are gone. I never got to see my mother again; she never got to see our children. I never got to tell my sisters that I love them, or tell my brothers how much I miss them. They had children! Who would do this to such wonderful group of people? Who would want to put me through this horror?"

Thor sat silent for a moment as he looked onto the red and swollen face of his distressed wife. He couldn't think of a way to answer her questions, and he wondered them as much as she did. Adamma was a wonderful, pure soul who had done so much to make Asgard happy. Her heart was open and kind to anyone who came in contact with her, and yet someone had come in a destroyed her equally loving family. Without them, Thor wouldn't be as happy as he was today and he wouldn't have a wonderful family to call his own. Thor quietly gritted his teeth together and pulled his wife closer to his firm body.

"I don't know, Ada, but I swear to you I shall find out." He kissed the top of her head and picked her up and began to carry her towards their chambers. "And once I find out, I will avenge you."

-TSSABA-

"Brishan!" Thor's voice boomed throughout the corridor as he marched down it. He had finally set Adamma down to bed as she fallen asleep in his arms. The musician stumbled out of his chambers, his eyes squinted and his swagger wobbling.

"Your majesty?" He asked as he looked up at Thor with disoriented eyes.

"The queen and I have received news that the entire royal family of Hesiod has been murdered in a fire," Thor told as he watched wide brown eyes grow to the size of the moon. "I need you to gather the Warriors Three and Sif, and take them to Hesiod. I need to know who wanted to hurt my wife and why."

"Yes, sir."

"And Brishan," Thor said after the lower god was about to get ready to leave and the brunette looked up at him. "When you find out, tell me as soon as possible."

"Yes, your majesty. I give you my word that I will help bring this bastard to justice!"

-TTSABA-

As The Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and Brishan searched for evidence of who could have committed this terrible crime, they noticed how many people came out of their houses and mourned at the sight of the burned down castle. Tears came to Brishan's eyes as he walked towards the ashes, looking down at the flowers and pictures that were placed on the area as he scanned the area. Some people noticed him and bowed with tears flowing down their faces. Brishan swallowed hard as he turned to look at Asgard's fiercest warriors.

"This was our home; this was my home for many years." The statement hung throughout the air as Brishan reached down and picked up a piano key from the bitter ashes. The white that was once so white Brishan used to compare it to Adamma's smile was now a dark gray and he could very faintly hear the sound of the key being struck. He turned his eyes back to the people who were here to help him and faintly smiled. "I swear, I shall find this man. Not only for the king and queen, but for my sake as well. His person burned down my life, too."

The day marched on, and the group of people asked many questions to many residents. The answers were almost all the same, and everyone was crying for the loss of their loving monarchs. Fandral was quite surprised when most of the women rushed towards Brishan instead of him, and even more surprised when Hogun was found frowning more than usual, if that was even possible. Sif found herself comforting small children who had lost their mothers in the fire, quietly brushing tears from their cheeks and gently singing them into relaxation for their fathers. After hours of searching and looking for anything that could help lead them to the culprit, Sif noticed someone sitting on the edge of the river.

"Hey!" She called after them and the person looked up, clearly frightened. The figure got up as if it were like a scared deer waiting to run, but Brishan grabbed her arm.

"Sh, you're frightening this person," he told as he gave her a scolding gaze.

"You Hesiodians are quite easy to scare," she mumbled as he walked passed her towards the figure.

The figure was a small girl with long blonde hair and her clothes were covered in ash and burned on the seams. Her round face was dirtied, her lips were chapped and bleeding, and she was shivering from the cold. Her outfit was one similar to one Brishan had seemed on the maids.

"You were a former maid to the royal family, am I correct?"

"Y-yes, sir, I was," she said after a few moments, her head bobbing slightly with her words as she shivered. Brishan took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Lady Sif moved towards her and placed a calm hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"What is your name?" She asked as the girl gave a light hiccup.

"Anastasia," she told and gripped the jacket in her hands. "I-I-I was the only one that got out…I-I was passed out and I…I…I."

"It's okay, Anastasia, it's okay," Brishan hushed as she began to hyperventilate. "You were the only one that got out? Can you tell us if you saw anything?"

Anastasia stayed silent every now and then, only to hiccup every now and then. She would open her mouth and close it after several breaths and shudder when she would see that they were waiting for her to reply.

"I…I saw a man in green. He was tall and lithe with long black hair, and he carried a gold staff in his hand. He laughed when he saw me and…and…" she trailed off as she began to hiccup again.

"He did what?" Fandral asked as he could feel the evidence leak from the girl's dry tongue.

"He said that no one will be able to stop him from hurting Thor, and that he was going for his children next."

"Who!" The five gods pressed.

"He said…his name…was Loki." The girl was finally exhausted and collapsed into Brishan's arms.

-TTSABA-

I'm so sorry, y'all. I have to end it here, but it will be a much much longer one next time We're about two chapters away from the end! I love you all


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Another update! I really hope I can make this longer than the last two J. Enjoy! I've worked super hard on this and I hope you enjoy! Only two more chapters after this.

PS-with your next review, ask a question. I will be answering all questions in the epilogue which I will also try to finish tonight!

-TTSABA-

In the middle of the night, Adamma s sore eyes opened and she scanned the room. She was still in her tight corset and dress, which prompted her to believe that her sweet husband had placed her in her bed once she had cried herself to sleep. She slowly sat up and breathed in deeply, her right hand coming up and picking the crown off of her head and placing it in her lap. She stared down at the gold as it shinned in the moonlight that poured from her open window and the breeze brush the stray strands of hair from her pale face. Her thumb lightly rubbed across the aquatic gem stone that was incrusted into the gold that reminded her of her mother, and how beautiful she looked in the color blue when she was a small child. She gave a soft smile as she imagined both of her parents, and how they would gleam at each other and at their children as they danced at royal balls. She missed how Kale would always swoop in to protect her after Sachiel would play a cruel joke on her, and how Canace would comfort her if a storm was raging outside no matter how old Adamma was. She missed how Maribella constantly wanted to use her sister as a doll to dress up and play with and how Beryl was always refusing to let Adamma play with her things or share her perfume. She even missed Sachiel constantly messing with her and making things go wrong, because in the end Adamma would always smile and receive a hug from him.

She sighed heavily as she pushed the crown from her lap and stood up from her bed, walking over to the closet and pulling out a blue nightgown. She pushed the burdening dress off of her slim body and managed to get the corset loose enough to shake it off. After putting on her comfortable nightgown, she placed her night robe around her shoulders and pushed her arms into the smooth sleeves. Her heart was heavy but it felt the need to be with her children. She let her hair down from the pins in her hair and it fell freely all the way down her back before she left her chambers and began to walk towards the nursery.

The nursery was beautiful and empty because it was so late at night. The two cribs were right next to each other and were carved with gold symbols that helped bless the twins while they were asleep. But both of them were fully awake and babbling at each other as the stood at the ends of their cribs. Sadie giggled loudly as she patted her brother s rosy cheeks while he chewed on his fingers. Adamma, feeling her heart warm at the sight, smiled softly and walked towards the cribs.

My darlings, what are you doing up so late? she asked softly and two pairs of eyes looked up at her before they brightened. Both babies laughed loudly and babbled at their mother. Adamma lightly ran her hand across Malin s hair.

-TTSABA-

We must get back to Asgard! Sif insisted as they marched back to the location where the Bifrost could pick them up again. Brishan fought to keep up with their pace as he held the passed out girl in his arms, his mind reeling at the events taking place.

Wait, wait, wait! He ordered and the warriors turned to face him with worried expressions. Who is this Loki character?

Loki was the brother of Thor, Hogun answered sharply.

Was?

Loki wasn t actually one of the Allfather s children. Odin had picked up Loki as an infant in Jotunheim when he was abandoned by Laufey, and Loki had found out all of this after Thor had been banished to Midguard. Once Loki had to become the regent when Odin went into an Odinsleep, he had sent the destroyer to Earth to kill Thor and us. It had almost worked, but when we arrived back in Asgard, we found Loki trying to destroy Jotunheim with the Bifrost. Thor managed to stop him but had to destroy the Bifrost in the process and when he had tried to save Loki, Loki let go of Thor, Sif told passionately, her hand tightening on the handle on her sword out of sheer rage.

And until now we all thought that he was dead, Hogun added. But we were obviously wrong!

But what would he want with Adamma?

She s Thor s wife and by getting to her, he would be hitting Thor in a very weak spot, Fandral explained. It is very obvious that Loki still harbors hatred for our king.

Then, by all means, lets save our friends and their family, Brishan said as the Bifrost opened and began to send them back home.

-TTSABA-

If you get lost you can look and you will find me, time after time, Adamma gently sang to her children as she stayed crouched next to their cribs. Their tiny hands touched her face and hair and spoke in words only they would know happily.

Adamma did not notice how the lights became dimmer as a dark shadow walked in from the open doorway, nor the chilling breeze that accompanied it. She didn t notice a pair of bright green eyes staring her down as she sang to her children, nor did she notice a wide smirk on the person s face as he noticed how red and puffy her eyes are. The person elegantly sat in the rocking chair without making a sound and rocked back and forth for a few minutes, watching with fascination as trio interacted. Perhaps he should hit three birds with one stone instead, he thought. That would really cripple his brother! He made a flame appear in the candle on the table next to him and smiled brightly. Adamma s eyes widened and her stance instantly became protective as her head snapped in Loki s direction.

Hello, my queen, he said smoothly as he smiled with an ironically kind smile. You seem to be doing well.

Loki? She questioned as she squinted at him. What are you doing here?

I just wanted to come give you special thanks for you saving me, he told as he continued to smile at her. Without you, I wouldn t have been able to do half of the things I ve accomplished.

I am glad, she said with a small smile. But how have you found your way here? Very few people know how to get to the children s nursery.

Loki smirked as he noticed there was a slight edge and her body posture screamed at him that he was no longer welcome. He slowly brought up his right hand as he let a small flame ignite in the palm of it, watching as she tensed up even more at the sight of it.

"Little miss Adamma, I can do many things. I can drain energy from people, I can turn air into gold, wine can become water without me even touching the cup its in...but I very recently have become interested in fire," he said smoothly as he slowly rised from the chair and made his way towards her. "Do you like fire, Adie?"

"No," she said roughly as she stood in front of her children protectively.

"That's quite interesting," Loki replied, a sick smirk now twisting it's way onto his face. "It appears that your dislike for fire is genetic, as I can cleary recall your family's hatred towards this right now."

"What do you know of my family?" Adamma was now like a mother bear. Her sweet voice was now rouch and sharp like a blade, her posture was like a lion ready to attack while all the while hiding her children from Loki's view.

"I know nothing of them other than their screams."

"You!"

"Yes, me, dear, sweet Adamma. I killed your parents...I'm like a villian in that one comic book that Midguard is so found of...Ratman?"

"But why!" Adamma yelled. "I saved your life!"

"But your husband destroyed mine!" This was only partially true, because Odin had been the core reason why Loki had ended up being so...worthless. But it all pointed back to Thor in his eyes. "And what other way to get back at Thor than by destroying his life?"

"You haven't destroyed his life," she told as her eyes narrowed at him. "You've ruined mine."

"Ah, ah, ah, my dear. You see, I haven't even started hurting Thor, yet. I knew that if I weakened you, part of him would weaken, too. But as I rested up after the day you...saved me, I realized that I couldn't just hurt you in order to hurt him," he replied as he began to walk around her and she mimicked his movements. "No, my dear, I realized that to ultimately hurt him, I had to get rid of you. Yes, you. He had somehow managed to get that thick mind of his to stop focusing on his reflection in the mirror long enough to convince himself that he was in love with you."

"You will not speak of my husband that way!"

"I can speak anyway I want to about the king! He is infact," Loki trailed off as he tilted his head. "My brother."

"Some brother you are! You wanting to kill me, his wife, in order to get back at him for something that obviously has to be so pointless and stupid!" Adamma was getting defensive, and it was so delicious to Loki.

"Not only you, my dear," he said and his eyes shifted to the two children behind the Hesiodian.

"You. Will. Not. Harm. My. CHILDREN!" Adamma yelled.

"We shall see about that, now won't we?" After this was said, Loki lunged towards the female.

-TTSABA-

"Thor! Thor!" Fandral yelled as he ran throughout the castle. Time was of the essence and they only had a little bit of it. "Your majesty!"

"Time is ticking, Loki could already be here," Sif said as Fandral ran into the throne room.

"In which case, someone needs to go to find the queen and the children," Hogun replied and the Warriors turned their gaze to Brishan, who still carried the passed out girl in his arms somehow.

"What? What makes you think I can take on a powerful god like you say he is?" Brishan asked with wide eyes.

"You dont have to take him on if he's there, you just have to distract him. If luck is on our side, he hasn't even made it into the palace yet," Volstagg said.

What the five gods did not know was that luck was obviously not on their side that night, and that while they talked Adamma was in the nursery battling Loki for not only her life but for the life of her children. Sif tossed her sword to Brishan, who, in order to catch it, dropped the unconcious girl to the floor.

"Go, now." The order from Sif made Brishan nod once before he began to run towards the palace bedroom chambers.

Thor sat at his tactical table, surverying different planets and realms and finding which ones he should write a treating of on going peace with. He had dark circles around his eyes since he decided to neglect sleep for the night in order to catch up on royal affairs that he ignored to take care of his grieving wife. Thor rubbed his face with his rough hands only to sharply turn it when the door opened and the Warriors Three along with Lady Sif entered, the pace of their swagger urgent as they rushed towards him. He got up from his chair and walked towards them, meeting them half way.

"Have you found anything, my friends?" He asked.

"We found everything, Thor," Fandral stated. "It appears that your brother is not dead after all, and is the one that killed Hesiod royal family."

"What?"

"It seems like Loki want to hurt Adamma, and he plans to hurt the children next. We don't know if he's here now, but we can never be too sure," Volstagg said, his hands moving with his statement as he tried to show how urgent the matter was.

"My brother?" Thor asked and the four nodded in reply. He pushed passed them and began to run towards the nursery."What didn't any of you go and protect the nursery when you found out?"

"Sir, we sent Brishan with Sif's sword just in case," Fandral told.

"Brishan? The god barely knows how to hold a sword! What in Odin's beard made you think he would be able to protect and save my children!"

-TTSABA-

When Brishan didn't find Adamma in her bedroom, his heart went wild in a could she have gone? Without thinking he ran towards the nursery, his head getting light from the adrenaline rush he was feeling. It couldn't be too late, it just couldn't. As he neared closer and closer to the childrens' door, he noticed light screaming coming from it, and crying. The sound of the twins crying out in fear! He eased his way through the door and his eyes widened. A large figure was leering over the unconcious form of Adamma, and Brishan could only assume that this was Loki. Adamma's body was burned in several places and seemed almost lifeless, but she was still breathing. There was still hope.

"My dear, you put up a good fight," Loki told the unconcious body. "But now your heart is barely beating and it wont be able to last very long before it stops completely. I know you can hear me, too."

Brishan slowly moved towards him, his heart hammering in his chest as he lifted the sword above his head.

"Now, after I know you are no longer alive, I will kill your precious children next. After that...well, it's up to your husband. I can either kill him or I can watch him kill himself with grief over you."

Brishan's jaw tensed and he gripped the handle even harder before he brought it down on the raven-heaired head as hard as he could and his jaw dropped as the male fell to the floor, unconcious. Brishan let out a shuddering breath that he had been holding in as he noticed that he did not actually kill the man, but managed to hit him really hard with the flat side of the blade. He rushed to adamma and quickly began to warm her body up with his own body heat, pushing on her heart everynow and then to keep it beating. He failed to notice when his king and the warriors came in, gasping at how tattered the room was. Thor rushed towards Brishan and took his wife into his arms, kissing her forehead and hugging her.

"You just knocked him out?" Sif asked.

"Somehow," Brishan answered. "I was actually aiming to kill."

"Thank you, ambassador," Thor whispered as he gripped his wife. He looked into the dark eyes of Brishan and sighed. "You saved my wife and children, and for this I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing," he replied. "But I do want to see this man be done with."

"He will, of that I can promise." 


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/n: This is the lasy chapter! I am thinking about starting a story for the Avengers, but I don't know if I want it to be a continuation of this story or one that is a OC and Steve/Loki story. Give me your imput._**  
><strong><em><span>If you haven't liked my page on facebook it's called RGRfanfics, and I have started posted photo albums for my stories. READ THISSSSS PLEASE!<span>_**

This will be short and sweet. :) Review, even if it's the last chapter. 3 Rachel.

-TTSABA-

Loki was...how do the people on Midguard say it? ...Ah, he thought, he was screwed. That didn't matter, though. He had hit quite a nerve when he had almost succeeded in killing Thor's wife and child, and there was no doubt that the palace would be a bit more paranoid for some time. If one person can manage to get through the palaces defences and nearly killed a portion of the royal family. Loki was in major trouble, probably in the most trouble he has ever been in. The queen would bear scars from the burns he had given her and she would probably be afraid of him for the rest of her life. If anything, this was better than killing her and hurting Thor. Perhaps she would go mad. He smirked as he leaned on the wall of his jail cell that was deep beneath the palace. His trial would take place as soon as the queen was well again, which might take weeks in order for those burns to clear up. Not only that but he had also drained her of almost all of her energy, which would take ages to come back to her body. Loki9 had already been in this glumy location for a week and a half and he had nothing of her recovery. The children were unscathed, thanks to that dastardly music loving ambassador. That damn bastard had almost managed to kill Loki, in which the guards around his cell told him he should be thankful. One guard even went as far to say that Loki should have wished that Brishan killed him, because Thor would probably do something much, much worse than death.

The door down the corridor opened loudly with a hair raising shriek and Loki snapped his head towards the sound of footsteps approaching. He looked up at the two Asgardian guards that then opened up the gates of his cell door and the three that stood behind them.

"Loki Odinson, we are to present you to the King and Queen for your ways of treason against their majesties," one of them spoke in a harsh manner.

"The queen has healed already?" he asked with a smirk and the other guard scooped him up by his elbow harshly.

"No, but she has put her ailments asside for the betterment of putting your loathesome self to justice," another guard replied as he pushed him forward.

Not only had Loki made an enemy out of the royals, but also the Asgardian people as well. Wonderful.

-TTSABA-

Loki couldn't help but smirk as he made his way towards the large thrones at the end at the room, because each noble and peasant of Asgard had come to see his demise. No sounds were heard, only the hard glares from a million eyes that set their sites on the man who tried to destroy their dear, beloved queen and her children. The two guards that held onto Loki's arms gave him a harsh pull and Loki raised his face to the two royals that looked tired, the queen more than her husband. Adamma's lids were half closed and her hands were wrapped in tight bandages, and some of the burns that were scattered across her neck were exposed. Her dress appeared to be looser, probably to avoid coming in contact with her other injuries and her hair was just pulled up away from her neck with a purple crown on her head. She seemed tired and broken. Thor seemed to be seething, his fists clenching at the arms of his throne as he wore his golden and blood red royal armor. He wore no crown, for it was not needed since you could feel leadership seeping from the king, and he glared at his brother.

"Loki Odinson, you are here to be trailed by my wife, the Queen of Hesiod, and myself alone. If there is anyone to speak upon your word, I ask you to call the forth," his brother told as he stood from his throne. Adamma breathed heavily as she watched her husband.

"Does myself count?"

"You are not aloud to cast illusions, brother! Not would your word count after having the conviction to try and destroy my family. You killed her family and half of the capital city of Hesiod, you severly damaged my wife's body, and you attempted to slaughter my children," Thor told. "This is the highest kind of treason that has ever been presented to the court of Asgard and yet you show no mercy nor no regrets towards your actions. Why, my brother, would you try and hurt me so? We grew up together, we played together, and we fought together."

"Why should I tell you? Of all the people in the nine realms that should even attempt to empathize with me is no longer alive, and he is certainly not you," Loki told cooly.

"You threatened me, Loki! Your actions are punishable by death!"

"Then kill me, your majesty! Do it," Loki challenged. The room was deathly silent for a few moments as Loki's eyes traveled around the room. They came to rest on the broken queen that seemed to hang on by a string., Her lids slowly opened and her eyes locked with Loki's, and for a few moments, he felt that she was reading his inner being. She rose from her throne and walked past her husband, despite his word for her to rest. She slowly walked towards the liesmith and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"I will not have you killed, Loki Odinson, for many reasons. One, you are still a prince of Asgard, despite your attempt to kill me. Two, I am not about to hand yourblood on my hands. Thirdly, what lesson would you learn if you were dead?" Her eyes became hard as her body posture went rigid with strength that Loki did not know she had. "I will not kill you, Loki, even though you rightfully deserve it. Instead, you will be sent to Midgard. You will be utterly alone in that world and you will find no comfort, no enjoyment, nor the amount of power that you so desperately search for. This is the last act of mercy that you will ever recieve, and may you rot in Helhiem for your actions."

Loki tried to struggle as the guards carried him out of the room, yelling at his brother and Adamma. Adamma bowed her head as Brishan made his way towards the queen, his eyes filled with confusion as the guards escorted him aswell. She gave brishan a weak curtsey and a soft smile as he bowed in front of her.

"Brishan, you saved my life and the life of my children. I can not rule Hesiod, I will not deny it. I may have been born a Hesiod princess butI am now a proud Asgardian Queen, and I owuldn't give that up for anything," she told before she took off her Hesiodian crown and placed it on his head. "Brishan, I have the exteme pleasure to name you as King of Hesiod, if you would not mind marrying my daughter when the time is right. You are intelligent, kind, brave, and more than capable to rule."

"Your majesty...I...Are you sure?"

"More sure than I have ever been in my entire life. All hail King Brishan of Hesiod!"

-TTSABA-

"Are you tired?" Thor asked his wife as she rested from the longest day of her entire life. He sat down next to her on their bed that they had promised to share until the day they died, his large hands coming up and rubbing the parts of her arms that weren't injured.

"I'm worried I did not make the right decision, my love. Was it wise of me to send him to Midgard? Should I have killed him?" She asked and she sighed as she looked down at her lap. "It sickens me at the thought that I would have enjoyed to see him die, Thor. He hurt me and my children, and I do not doubt that he will not spare anyone in Midgard."

"I promise that I will watch over Midgard, just in case. But for now, rest," he told as he kissed her eyelids softly before giving her a small kiss on the lips. "In the morning, I will take time away from court and spend time taking care of you, Ada."

"You promise?" Adamma joked tiredly as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"As long as we are married and our love stays so strong, I promise to always take care of you."

-TTSABA-

The end. Wait a few days or so and check out my Avengers story.


	18. Update

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, even the ones who have been a bit mean. You're reviews have made me so proud and I brag so much about this story! Over 67,000 views and over 220 reviews! I would like to take the time to thank everyone.

Thank you to the people who favorited TTSABA!

0lovely blossom0

0x0UnderDog0x0

1MoreInMe1

1pikachu1

a1m0stxfam0us

AdaYuki

Alaee301

Alice Cullen Hale1

Alikkatz

Alissiel

amdragjakelong'sgurl

Amor Mio

Anathebassist

antaurilover685

April Marciano

Arinlianette

arrancarstar

Avelo

Avis11

babygurl1944

Bawmi

BeautifulButBrokenxx

Bilbo Baggins Is My Hobbit

bleeding-roses-16

BlondieGirl9892

Bloopkin

BlueEyedWolf33

bluevamp

brainybrunette89

Bucky Flavored Skittles

bunnyboo154

burrcat213

Calliope's Scribe

camelotprincess1

Carlypso

caros24084u

caspersmom

Castiel's Saving Grace

cato-lover28

Cersesi

ChiyoChi-Yamamoto

CinnamonSlug

crazy lil weirdo

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

CupcakesXRobotsMakesSugaryWar

CyberWolf1999

Cyrenaea

danie568

darkella94

deadartssociety

Dean's Dirty Little Secert

Dontdrinkmyjuice

DuchessofAquitaine

edmond7197

EldestDurk

emmaline-cullen

ErikaLynne

Evenlight

Fallen-Autumn-Leaves

fallenangel009

FluffyHanyoEars

Flyxit

For The Love Of Cheese

FreeRainbowsWithLove

Friva2397

From Ritz to Rubble

GabbyTheAngel

gambette123

GorgeTheGiraffe

HaloDestroyer

Hannah182

HidingBehindBlueEyes

Hopelessly-Human

HoratiosGirl101

howlingwolf456

I'mAFirestarter

Ice-Snow Witch

IFoundHopeInYourHateForMe

illowKP

ILovePotatoes94

isabella marie 1994

jaejoong1

Jasdevi's-Grudge

JohnnyStormsGirl

JoselinCastillo'Skywalker

Kallen123

Kanika Kiku

Kateisacupcake

kellbells

kenzerooni

kitsune-miko-witch

klspun

Kuramalover2006

Kyubii Chan

Lady Wesker

Lady-Finwe

LadyAK

Laura201112

Lauren. C. Powell

lifeismycreationxx

Lily Mapleberry

LivingInTheClouds

LokiLova

LonelyCadence

LoneWolfPack

Lost Blonde

Lost In The Arts

LoveInChains

luminesse1

M.i.s.s.P.u.r.p.l.e.V.e.i.l

Madness is me

magmababe141

Mally05

MammaMia2016

marie potter riddle

mariihamadeh

mayacullen86

midnightblue93

missylu145

Mizue-chan

moani-sama

MockingjayStew

moronarty

mrs Tall Blonde and Dead 04-08-2012

Mrs. Haynes

MulishaMaiden

MyAngelSunny

MyPrematureBurial1849

neverlands-star

newgirl5

Night-Weaver369

nightshadess

Ninavs2

NLockheart

Noel Blue

Nuutcsi16

Oblivion's Tragedy

OBSESSEDwithPOWERS

OCCentric

odinsons

Oh my Batman is that Spitfire

OrangeGumDrop

painting-reality

PANDAFiiED

Pheonix2007

Poisonrunningthrewmyveins

primesgirl4

readerlover16

Reaper74Kill

Reedy-Girl

reverie-scriptor

Riku Yamamoto

roseangel21

Ryn of Magic

197

SadieKaneNico39

Shivi

Silver-Angelic-Lilly

Simone140089

sisibsb

Songorita

StarReader2009

storygirl1015

strwbrybby

teamrosalie21137

TeddyBearSunshineJoy54

Teraxoxo 06-16-2012

the sweetakatsukigirl

TheWeepingRaven

Tionne

topsy24

tribute14

TrinityIsis

UltraVioletSoul

VampireGleek

vampirelover14

VampWolf92

vampyshreya

violentyetawesome

Vodka Citron

walkandtalk

Werewolfe22

whiteanddark 05-27-2011

WhovianwithaBenediction

Wimblestat

worke

x XRoweenaJAugustineX x

xSapiencEx

XxemocookiexX

xXxJoker47xXx

xxxRena

Yuki Akuzuki

Zakuro120

And to the people who reviewed! And have continued to add themselves onto the story's alerts.

But, alas, I have news. I am not happy with how I have written this. It's a bit jumbled and such. So, I'm taking the story down.

And by the way, it's going to be rewritten.

Much love.


End file.
